My Little Pony Fanfiction: Esa Criatura Especial
by Alfonso Toro
Summary: Un joven Changeling con una vida llena de aburrimiento y monotonía, está por cambiar. En uno de sus días laborales conoce a una joven pony, amigable, simpática, e inteligente. Después de separarse durante años, sus destinos se entrelazan. Descubren e investigan el mundo juntos, compartiendo sus diferencias. En el fondo de cada uno crece algo especial que tú tendrás que descubrir.
1. Introducción

Esa criatura especial: Introducción

En el norte, en un lugar muy, muy lejano de la civilización pony. Había y sigue habiendo un una

gran y oscura civilización formada por crueles monstruos llamados

Changelings. Estas criaturas viven en la oscuridad de sus cuevas y refugios, haciendo quien

sabe qué. Estas criaturas son similares al los mismos ponys en ciertos

aspectos físicos, pero en el fondo con muchas diferencias. Son criaturas con extremidades

agujeradas para reducir el ruido y ser más furtivos, tienen ojos luminosos

e inertes para ver en la oscuridad, mejorando su persepción, tiene una complexión deformada y

con un aspecto de insecto, haciendo de su apariencia algo muy perturbador

y terrorifico. Son seres con una mente colectiva muy estricta, conocidos como seres violentos,

salvajes, repulsivos y degenerados … o al menos no todos realmente.

Y sin embargo eso es lo que ninguno sabe, es una gran pena que no se le pueda dar un

oportunidad a una raza la cual es capaz de hacer muchas maravillas estando en

Unión. Pero han sido discriminados y guiados por una mala y corrupta reina. Todos parecen

iguales, pero en el fondo todos son diferentes. Un joven changeling con una

gran cretividad, simpatía e imaginación vive tristemente en este oscuro y opacado entorno. Sin

la capacidad de compartir y amar, ha sido para el una terrible vida.

Cuando fue la invasión de Canterlot, él no tuvo más que participar, pero el se compadecía de

todos lo ponys a su alrededor en ese momento. El no era capaz de hacerles

daño, ni tampoco de destruir. Él no era capaz de hacerlo y nunca lo será, lo que muchos

consideraron en él una gran cobardía fue un virtud realmente, pero este tipo de

Cosas no sirven en la colmena, ya que todos dependen más de su instinto. Este joven

changeling es tan diferente a los demás pero a la vez tan inteligente, si él fuera

Un pony tendría toda una increíble vida por delante. El mundo exterior es su felicidad y su gran

inspiración, pero a la vez un sueño inalcansable, debido de que él

Nunca ha podido salir por su frágil condición física y su gran miedo. Pero el sigue teniendo una

muy buena perspectiva, lee mucho libros hacerca del mundo exterior.

Incluyendo relatos, historias fantásticas e incluso románticas. A él siempre le llamo mucho la

atención las románticas, su raza se alimenta de amor mediante la magia

y para los changeling era toda una curiosidad, debido a que no conocen el amor verdadero ya

que solo lo hacen por alimento. Los changelings no pueden darse amor

entre si, y no era porque fueran insensibles, sino porque por algún motivo que no se sabía, su

amor no era compatible y era muy difícil sentir algo tan íntimo con

otro changeling. Y en el caso de nuestro joven changeling no era la exepción. Él siempre ha

tenido la ilusión de poder vivir como los personjes de sus relatos

Románticos. Tener una famiia y una pareja a quienes amar. Sería sin duda la mejor cosa que le

podría suceder y el cree estrechamente de que algún día sucedería y de

que también podría vivir de algo y ser alguien importante y querido. Este joven Changeling de

15 años de edad es conocido y llamado como Cry. Con el tiempo en el que

lo consideraban como un torpe, y por el abuso psicológico que sufrió hizo que llorara en varias

ocasiones y fue considerado como tal.

Él actualemnte tiene la labor de vigilar lo calabozos, pero nunca en su trabajo ha habido un

encarcelado, por lo tanto su corta labor le ha perimtido poder aprender

más. Pero él no se espera que tarde o temprano podría suceder algo, algo que sea capaz de

cambiar su vida … por completo.


	2. Chapter 2 - Me llamo Cry

Esa criatura especial – Capítulo 1

Cry se acaba de despertar después de una larga noche de lectura, dispuesto a su labor diaria equipa todo lo necesario, incluyendo un pequeño libro de

ciencias el cual siempre le encantaba leer. Una vez el estando en el calabozo vacío se dispuso a leer. Él es el único guardia de los calabozos, a pesar de los

grandes que son. Y como nunca hay nadie ahí con quien hablar siempre su mejor manera de distraerse es leyendo. La lectura iba bien hasta que escuchó un

atroz grito que lo asustó , el grito venía detrás de la puerta de entrada a los calabozos. De ahí la puerta se abrió , entrando dos guardias changeling

arrastrando a una yegua la cual no dejaba de gritar. Los guardias se acercaron a uno de los calabozos, y sin el mas mínimo cuidado la arrojaron dentro

cerrando la puerta con llave. Una vez la yegua encerrada, uno de los guardias se acerca a Cry para decirle lo siguiente:

- Tú guardia de los calabozos, conoces bien tu labor. Esta sucia pony encontró nuestra guarida y como es debido, no debe saberse. La desición ya ha sido

tomada. Ella se quedará perpetuamente en este calabozo. Vigila, que no intente nada.

La pony al oír esto gritó de pánico, de saber que se quedaría para siempre en este lugar. Pero fue silenciada rápidamente al ver que uno de los guardias sacó

su lanza apuntándole a través de los barrotes de la celda. No se dijo más, los guardias se fueron para volver a su trabajo. Cry estaba estupefacto ante lo que

acababa de ver.

La pony estaba llorando desconsoladamente en la oscuridad de su celda. El fragil corazón de Cry se conmovió al ver esto. El sentía pena por ella, pero a la vez,

algo de emoción, nunca en su vida había visto a un pony, pero si embargo también era el primer prisionero que había tenido bajo su vigilancia. El no podía

hacer nada más en ese momento que vigilarla. Seguía llorando mientras Cry la miraba. Ella parecía tenerle miedo y esto a Cry no le gustaba, de alguna manera

el se sentía como un monstruo. El tiempo fue pasando y el llanto de la pony se fue reduciendo a simples sollozos. El estomago de la pequeña empezó a rugir,

Cry conocía esto, es el hambre que sienten los ponys entre otros seres vivos, lo había leído en varios relatos en lo que mencionaban el hambre de un

personaje mediante rugidos del estómago. Se sintía preocupado frente a esto, él no sabía hace cuanto tiempo ella no comía. Así que que se apresuró en

buscar la comida para la pony dejandola sola. Él conocía un lugar de la colmena en el que crecían una especie de frutos que nadie come, debido a que la

comida no nutre a los changeling, pero si pueden retrasar un poco el proceso de metabolismo para los nutrientes del amor no se consuman tan rápidamente.

Él llegó a una zona forestal subterránea que es por así decirlo un parque. Algunos niños changeling juegan ahí. Le suele gustar mucho pasear por aquí y ver

como los pequeños changelings juegan, para él verlos es como ver un nuevo y próspero futuro.

Sl sin tardarse demasiado en pensar, toma varios de los frutos con su magia y procede a llevárselos, vuelve como un rayo a los calabozos para ver a la pony.

Seguía sentada en el centro de su celda, cansada y triste. Cry se toma un tiempo para mirarla mejor, era una pony de un fino color celeste casi indivisible y crin

negra, tenía un raro aparato entre los ojos y según el conocimiento de Cry, estos se llamaban anteojos y en muchos de los relatos que leía, los ponys de

anteojos eran muy intelectuales. Ella se asusta al ver a Cry, pero su impresión cambia cuando ve lo que le trae. Cry con su magia, pasa los frutos a través de

los barrotes y se los deja en el suelo frente a la pony. Ella se queda contemplando el extraño fruto, ella da una breve mirada al changeling que la vigilaba.

Pensando en las precauciones, toma cuidadosamente una fruta y la examina. Era una de las cosas más raras que había visto, era una fruta ovalada de color

verde esmeralda con unas finas líneas con forma de petalo en su contorno, se ve a linda y en cierto aspecto parecía un fruta típica de los changeling y no tenía

mal aspecto. Ella estaba hambrienta, sin dudarlo ella le da una mordida y queda atónita ante el increíble sabor que tenía, ella dio varios mordiscos seguidos

hasta que no quedó nada. Ella repitió el acto con las demás frutas. Cry estaba feliz de ver como ella se había alimentado, sus

sentimientos brotaron de nuevo. Se sentía feliz consigo mismo de haber podido ayudarla. Después

de que la pony terminó de comer, se dió cuenta de la sonrisa que ten a su guardia. Le parecía extraño, pero aún así ella decidió no hablar.

Pasó un incómodo silencio durante un rato, hasta que Cry decidió hablar.

- Cómo te llamas? - Preguntó amablemente Cry.

- Mi nombre... es... Blue Ice. - respondió ella tímidamente.

- Tienes un nombre lindo. Blue Ice, es pegadiso - dijo Cry alegremente.

Ella no respondió , pero en el fondo se sentía alagada, el buen estado de ánimo del changeling la hacia sentir mejor.

- Escucha - dijo Cry - Se de que me tienes miedo ahora mismo, pero te juro que por nada en el mundo te haría daño. No soy como los demás, puedo

acompañarte si quieres, confía en mí.

- ¿Y cómo se de que realmente puedo confiar en tí ? - Contestó ella con furia - Me encarcelaron y nunca podré salir de aquí . Tu raza es violenta y perversa. y no creo que tú seas diferente a los demás. ¿Cómo no sé que me estás engañando?.

- Yo... nunca le haría daño y mentir a a un hermoso ser como tú .

- Mientes - dijo ella con un tono de voz más fuerte.

- Créeme, he leído un montón de libros acerca del mundo exterior y de seres como tú , se lo maravilloso que es todo haya afuera. Eres lo más interesante que

he visto en mi vida.

- Te esfuerzas, pero no me logras engañar.

En ese momento a Cry no se le ocurría que hacer, hasta que pensó en probar lo que decía. Fue a buscar el libro que dejó en el piso y lo trajo hacía Blue Ice.

Ella se volteó para mirar al guardia, se dio cuenta del libro que el tenía, titulado como: "Gran enciclopedia del mundo de Equestria". Ella conocía ese libro más

que cualquier otra cosa, era su libro favorito de su infancia.

Se quedó sin palabras mirando el libro que levitaba por la magia del changeling.

- Este es mi libro favorito - dijo Cry algo avergonzado - conozco todo sobre ponys y de más cosas gracias a esto.

- Quiere decir... que lo que tu expresabas era verdad. - dijo ella con calma - Yo solí a leer mucho este libro cuando era pequeña.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Cry sorprendido - ¿De verdad que es fabuloso?

- Sí (Risa tímida), claro que lo es.

- Apropósito, ¿que edad tienes? - preguntó Cry.

- Tengo 15 años.

- Yo también tengo 15 años.

- ¡Oh!, pensé que eras un poco mayor, tu voz suena joven, pero tu apariencia no lo nota.

- Tranquila, todos tenemos el mismo aspecto. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de este libro?.

- Emmm... bueno, ¿por dónde empezar?.

Blue Ice y Cry estuvieron hasta la noche hablando de sus conocimientos. Ambos eran muy inteligentes, y cada uno tenía algo diferente que decir, entre la

conversación hubieron risas y comprensión. Por primera vez, Cry se sentía a muy a gusto con alguien y fue desarrollando un sentimiento que no había sentido antes,

la empatía.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde, ambos tenían sueño y se decidieron ir a dormir, la convesación terminó satisfactoriamente. Ella se estableció en la cama de su celda

y Cry le deseó buenas noches, pero cuando él quería irse algo le impedía, se sentía preocupado por ella y no quería dejarla. Se estableció en frente de la celda

de la prisionera. Se quedó en el piso mirando como la joven pony dormía plácidamente hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él.


	3. Chapter 3 - ¿Amigos?

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 2 – ¿Amigos?

Cry se acaba de despertar justo en frente de la celda de Blue Ice, ella seguía durmiendo. Él changeling se decidió a esperar que la pony despertara, de todas maneras no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además quería que despertara para poder hablar con ella y conocerla mejor.

Él estaba fascinado con la idea de poder hablar con ella sobre el mundo exterior, le parecía muy interesante esa pony y de lo que sabía. De pronto, sin que el se diera cuenta la pony estaba despierta moviendo la pata en frente de los barrotes para ver si Cry reaccionaba

– ¿Cry estás bien? – preguntó ella – No te estas moviendo.

– Ah, lo siento sólo estaba pensando.

– Está bien – respondió ella.

Hubo silencio durante un rato, ambos estaban aburridos así que Cry decidió hablar.

– ¿Tienes hambre?. ¿Quieres que te sirva desayuno?

– Sí, por favor.

Cry partíó tranquilamente hasta el parque de donde sacó unos cuantos frutos, hasta que pensó de que quizás ella no siempre este dispuesta a comer lo mismo todos los días. Justo en ese momento recordó de que en su hogar había un manual de recetas de cocina que intentó probar y que en más de una ocasión había hecho exitosamente un plato de cocina, pero que no comío.

Fue en ese momento en el que se le ocurrió ir a casa para poder cocinar un desayuno para

Blue Ice, él estaba seguro de que le podría gustar la comida que él hiciera. No tardó más y fue corriendo hasta casa, llegó rápidamente, entró y fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Él se acerco a su refrigerador y sacó ingredientes. La razón por la que él tenía un refrigerador era porque a menudo un changeling viene con un objeto robado y reclama una cierta cantidad de amor por el objeto, los objetos suelen venderse en un lugar pequeño y común de la colmena, digamos que por así decirlo era un mercado en donde el efectivo era el amor.

Como es común de Cry, él sentía curiosidad por los objetos que vendían, por lo cual el muchas veces pasó por el mercado para comprar todo tipo de materiales (A cambio de amor, claro está)

pero para él tener todas esas cosas era como tener el tesoro más grande del mundo. Y su casa estaba llena de aparatos del mundo exterior que él sabía ocupar junto con ingredientes y comidas típicas. Él en más de una ocasión cocino con afán para poder experimentar de cómo era la comida y el gusto de los ponys, pero se desepcionó varias veces debido a que las papilas gustativas de los changelings son mucho más diferentes que las comunes, pero realmente el sabía cocinar profesionalmente.

Sin tardarse, se puso a cocinar como mejor sabía y ya pasado unos 10 minutos terminó haciendo un sandwich con algunos tipos de verduras, especias y unos trozos de las frutas que él recogió. Volvió rápidamente a los calabozos para encontrarse con la pony y poder darle de comer.

Él llegó y le ofreció el sandwich a Blue Ice, parecía bastante impresionada por lo que Cry le trajo, ella no sabía que los changelings supieran cocinar. Tomó el sandwich a través de los barrotes y le dio una probada, igual que la vez anterior quedó atónita ante la comida y lo devoró rápidamente. Ella estaba avergonzada de la manera en la que había comido, quizás tenía demasiada hambre, pero también sospechaba que la comida changeling tenía una especie de droga adictiva para volverte loco, pero después se dio cuenta de que eso era bastante improbable y decidió olvidarlo.

– ¿Y bien? – preguntó Cry – ¿Te gustó?

– ¿No te diste cuenta de cómo comí? – dijo ella con uno tono gracioso – ¡Por supuesto que me

gustó!. Sin duda es un de la mejores cosas que he probado en mi vida.

Cry en ese momento se puso extremadamente feliz de saber que hizo algo bien, sin resistirlo esbozo una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Todos los changelings cocinan tan bien como tú? – preguntó ella

– Bueno… realmente ninguno cocina, exepto yo.

– ¿Porqué?

– Porque los changelings no comen, la comida no nos nutre y lo único que los alimenta es él amor. Lo único que hace la comida es poder retrasar el metabolismo para que él amor no se consuma tan rápido.

– Oh, ya veo. Y… que raro.

– Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de los changelins. Por ejemplo tu Princesa Celestia sigue pensando que nuestra reina nos la a luz a todos.

– Espera… ¿Quieres decir que ella no es tu madre o la de los demás?.

– Ni siquiera lo aparenta, es muy severa con sus guardias y la verdad es que pocos le tienen aprecio. Nuestros niños nacen de sus verdaderos padres changelings, o en otros casos changelings y ponys.

– Ya veo… – dijo ella asombrada – Creo que en el fondo quizás no somos tan diferentes en ciertos aspectos.

– Me alegra que pienses eso. – dijo Cry con un ligero tono de alegría

– Apropósito, ¿qué quisiste decir con que pocos aprecian a su reina?.

-Supongo que es obvio. Nuestra reina nos ha guiado por un mal camino durante siglos. Hasta incluso nos obligó a participar en una invasión a Canterlot. Sin duda esa es la peor cosa que se puede hacer como reina y no merece estar en su cargo.

Blue Ice se quedó en silencio durante un rato.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Cry preocupado

– ¿ Tú… participaste en la invación de Canterlot?

Cry se quedó en blanco frente a esa pregunta, él participó en esa invasión y quería explicarle a Blue Ice de que él no se atrevió a hacer daño, pero cuando intentó formular palabras algo en su garganta le impedía pronunciar, de pronto él sin querer soltó una lágrima, estaba muy arrepentido de haber sido parte del ataque y tener que ver como lastimaban a los indefensos ponys. Ése fue el peor momento de su vida y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, pero todo terminó gracias a esa barrera púrpura que los lanzó lejos. El aterrizaje fue duro y volver hacia la colmena fue difícil pero era mucho mejor que estar en Canterlot. Una vez que Cry junto con sus compañeros llegaron a la colmena, todos estaban furiosos ante lo que ocurrió, Cry estaba bien de saber que no fueron capaces de conquistar Canterlot, pero en el fondo el estaba arrepentido y horrorizado de lo que contemplo y de saber que su propia raza lo había hecho. Ese trauma lo perseguirá por el resto de su vida.

Mientras Cry reflexionaba sobre la situación mientras amargas lágrimas caían de su cara,

Blue Ice comprendió lo que le sucedía y se dispuso a hablar.

– ¿Cry…? – preguntó ella preocupada.

– Sólo… quisiera…. Poder explicarlo – dijo él con una voz entrecortada

– Dímelo, no tengas pena, voy a escucharte.

Cry se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a hablar acerca de cómo fueron las cosas en Canterlot para él. Mientras hablaba, Blue Ice empezó a tener gran compasión por el changeling, le costaba creer lo que le constaba creerlo pero se dio cuenta de la realidad que él vivió. Cry terminó de hablar todavía con lagrimas en sus ojos.

– No quiero que pienses que soy un monstruo – dijo él tristemente – ya he sufrido mucho y no quiero ser odiado por ti.

– No te odio Cry. – dijo ella calmada colocando una pata en su hombro a través de los barrotes

– Me has alimentado y me demostraste que eres diferente a los demás. No creo que seas capaz de hacerle daño a alguien, yo confío en ti.

Cry de repente se sintió mejor con sus palabras, nadie le había animado así en su vida.

– Si te pone mejor, podríamos hablar acerca de mi mundo exterior – dijo ella tímidamente.

– Gracias, la verdad es que eso me pondría mucho mejor – dijo él limpiándose las lágrimas.

– ¿Para qué están los amigos? – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Cry por un segundo casi se desmaya. ¿Le dijo que era su amiga?. Él no podía ni creerlo y se sintió muy reconfortado. Él tenía una amiga, pero decidió no ponerse tan emocionado y simplemente asintió con la cabeza diciendole un "Gracias" de lo más profundo de su corazón.

Se pasaron el resto del día hablando acerca de lo que más les gustaba, Cry era el más entusiasmado por hablar y se notaba su gran felicidad en algunos momentos tuvieron que pausar la conversación para que Cry pudiera ir a buscar comida para Blue Ice.

También ella le contó de que tenía una familia, sus padres y su hermano menor. Sin duda los extrañaba y Cry se sintió muy triste de saber que ella no podría verlos, sabiendo que ella era su amiga y de que él no era capaz de poder ayudarla lo hacía sentir muy triste.

Ya era hora de dormir, en esta ocasión Blue Ice le pidió a Cry que fuera a dormir a su casa para que pudiera dormir y descansar mejor. Cry aceptó el consejo de su amiga y fue a su casa a dormir.

Cry estaba en la comodidad de su cama pensando en lo que le contó Blue Ice, era realmente doloroso y triste saber que ella no podría volver con su familia. Todos esos pensamientos lo hacían sentir muy mal, pero el no iba a dejar que las cosas fueran así, él estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para poder ayudarla a volver con su familia. En el fondo de sus pensamientos se le ocurrió una idea, ser capaz de poder liberar a Blue Ice sin que lo descubran, pero eso tomaría su tiempo para planearlo. Mañana por la mañana le diría a ella lo que tiene pensado, pero hasta el momento solo era mejor dormir y esperar hasta mañana para poder ir desarrollando su escape.


	4. Chapter 4 - Te ayudaré

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 3 – Te ayudaré

Cry después de haberse puesto su armadura y arreglado su equipo, salió a trabajar e ir a ver a Blue Ice. Una vez

que él llegó, tenía que pensar en como le contaría a Blue Ice lo que se le ha ocurrido. Estaba en frente de la

celda de la prisionera, ella estaba despierta, Cry se le acercó para hablar.

– Hola Blue Ice, ¿has dormido bien? – preguntó Cry

– Sí, la verdad es que bastante, las camas aquí no son tan incómodas.

– ¿Y te sientes de buen humor?

– Creo que sí, pero estaría de mejor humor si no estuviera aquí encerrada.

– Pues eso va cambiar – dijo él con un tono animado.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella confundida.

– Porque pienso sacarte de este calabozo para que vuelvas con tu familia.

De pronto, ella se entusiasmó al oír esto – ¿En serio me vas a sacar de aquí? – preguntó afirmandose en los

barrotes.

– Por supuesto, no quiero que te pases todo el resto de tu vida aquí encerrada cuando allá afuera te espera toda

un vida por delante con tus seres queridos.

– Gracias, gracias ,gracias – dijo ella mientras abrazaba a Cry a través de los barrotes.

Esto le fue muy raro e incómodo a Cry, nunca alguien le había abrazado y agradecido de esa manera, pero sin

duda lo más raro era el abrazo que hizo que él se sintiera muy nervioso y a la vez avergonzado. Él estaba de pie

paralizado por esa muestra de afecto.

– ¿Cry estás bien?.

– Eh…. sí.

– Tranquilo, sólo era un abrazo, no tienes que ponerte de esa manera – dijo ella con un tono molesto.

– Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Hubo una pequeña pausa para que Cry pudiera traerle el desayuno a Blue Ice, ella estaba muy agradecida de

ese changeling, él la alimentaba, la escuchaba y hasta incluso le ofreció una manera de escapar. Sin duda se

sentía feliz de que alguien fuera tan atento y generoso con ella, no sabía como agradecerle.

Cry volvió con otro de los sandwiches de ayer, y como es de costumbre Bue Ice comió rápidamente. Un vez que

ella terminó de comer, decidió preguntarle a Cry de cómo sería el plan.

– ¿Y que haremos para poder salir de aquí?

– Todavía no lo tengo todo planeado, pero sí se cual es el método que voy a tomar para este escape.

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?.

– Bueno, el escape no puede directamente de esta posición, debido a que hay guardias que vigilan esta zona ya

que el calabozo esta unido a la parte trasera del castillo y mucho menos podemos hacerlo de noche porque la

seguridad se refuerza, además los changelings tienen visión nocturna. Pero me he dado cuenta que la posición

de mi casa está bastante apartada del castillo, en un ángulo que es difícil de divisar a larga distancia, por lo que

creo que sería mejor hacer el escape desde mi casa, pero todavía debo planear de lo que harémos para

escabullirno y llegar a la salida evitando a los guardias.

– ¿Pero como podrás efectuar el escape desde tu casa si yo estoy aquí encerrada?

– No lo sé, sigo pensandolo, pero hasta el momento el mejor lugar que se me ocurre para escapar es desde mi

casa, es más seguro.

– Pues se te deberá ocurrir algo o estaré atrapada aquí para siempre – dijo ella algo alarmada.

– Tranquila, dame tiempo para pensar.– él se apartó un poco de la celda.

Hasta este punto Cry había tomado algunas medidas de seguridad, pero todavía no sabía las rutas para

escabullirse, ni tampoco la cantidad de guardias que habría de noche para poder realizar el plan de forma más

segura y cautelosa. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era de cómo llevaría a Blue Ice hasta su casa, pero si lo

lograba tambien estaba la posibilidad de que los guardias pasaran a inspeccionar la condición de los calabozos y

ver la ausencia de la prisionera.

Todo esto era preocupante he inseguro hasta que Cry recordo que podía convertir su extremidad en cualquier

objeto, si él convertía su pata en la llave de la celda podría sacar a Blue Ice hasta su casa durante la noche

mientras los guardias cambiaban de turno. Y en cuanto a la ausencia de la prisionera, Cry recordaba que

conocía una habilidad mágica para crear un reflejo suyo haciendo una determinada acción, él usaba ese truco

para poder escapar del trabajo e ir a leer libros en su casa, mientras su reflejo se quedaba inmóvil vigilando los

calabozos vacíos. Esta era una idea perfecta y estaba decidido, iba a contarselo a Blue Ice.

– ¡Hey, Blue Ice!. Ya tengo un plan para poder llevarte a mi casa.

– Al fin, te tardaste – dijo ella con un tono de aburrimiento.

Cry le contó todo el plan y el trayecto que tomaría para poder llevarla hasta su hogar. Conforme con lo que ella

escuchó, estaba segura de que funcionaría. Debían esperar a que fuera de noche para poder actuar, pero hasta

el momento era mejor esperar, se pasaron la tarde conversando de sus temas preferidos.

La noche cayó, y esto era visible ya que la luz se reflejaba en los orificios del refugio.

Este era el momento adecuado, Cry transformó su pata derecha en una extraña llave con la cual abrió la celda

de Blue Ice, ella salió emocionada hacia el exterior. Después Cry con su magia creó un reflejo de Blue Ice

durmiendo en su cama.

– ¡Wow! – dijo ella exaltada – se ve muy real, es como mi clon, se nota que eres un profesional en esto.

– Gracias. – dijo Cry mientras cerraba la puerta con su pezuña – llave.

Salieron por una puerta trasera de evacuación, justo en ese momento era el cambio de turno para los guardias,

ellos estaban adentro preparándose para salir y vigilar. Ellos aprovecharon el tiempo y salieron corriendo hasta

la casa de Cry, ella no podía ver en esa profunda oscuridad, así que él la guió, pasado un rato llegaron a

casa, entraron y prendieron las luces.

Blue Ice estaba impresionada frente a todo lo que veía, Cry tenía un montón de aparatos que ella conocía y

muchos libros. La arquitectura de los changelings era un poco similar a la de los ponys, pero con la diferencia de

que no era tan simétrica y estaba echa de rocas. Ella sin resistirlo abrazó a Cry por lo que había hecho por ella,

él sintió lo mismo que la vez anterior pero no se quedó paralizado, aunque se le ruborizaron un poco las mejillas

y Blue Ice se dio cuenta de esto y se puso a reír, Cry estaba muy avergonzado.

Cry salió afuera para confiscar el perímetro y poder ir desarrollando su plan, Blue Ice se quedó en casa

esperando su llegada.

Estaba muy contenta, apreciaba todo lo que el changeling hacía. Nunca alguien había corrido tanto riesgo por

ella, eso le hacía sentir especial. Le agradaba mucho la compañía del changeling, era amistoso, inteligente,

educado, entre otras cosas que le gustaban de él. Blue Ice estaba muy conciente de que Cry era su primer

amigo, a pesar de que tenga familia nunca realmente a tenido la posibilidad de poder hacer amigos, todos la

consideraban como una perdedora y fea, en su niñez sufría mucho abuso de otros potros a través de insultos

acerca de su intelectualidad y aspectos físicos. Ha tenido siempre otros gustos a los cuales nadie les interesa,

es una fanática de la ciencia y muchos de sus conceptos, el hecho de que Cry conversara con ella acerca de

todas esas cosas que tanto le gustaban le hacía sentir increíblemente reconfortada, a veces ni si siquiera se daba

cuenta de tiempo que pasaba cuando conversaba con él. A pesar de que se conocieron hace poco, ya ella sabía

casi todo de él, tienen demasiadas cosas en común y hasta incluso piensan casi igual. Todo esto era muy raro,

su primer amigo era un changeling, pero para ella era algo muy interesante, con el tiempo en el que conocío a

Cry, la raza de los changelings le pareció algo muy interesante.

Después de un largo rato, Cry volvió con noticias acerca de su observación.

– Ya tengo planeada la ruta que vamos a tomar para poder salir, la seguridad en este barrio en mínima así que

no sería defícil poder salir, pero sin embargo debo tomarme unos días para poder obsevar mejor los patrones de

vigilancia y las tácticas que debemos tomar.

– Esta bien – dijo ella calmadamente – Pero… ¿Qué pasará con el señuelo que pusiste?.

– La duración que le puse es hasta una semana, cuando vaya a trabajar mañana voy a vigilar tu reflejo, así no sospecharán nada.

– Pero vas a estar todo el día afuera mientras yo estoy en tu casa, me harás falta.

– Tranquila, resulta ser de que hoy es 30 de Junio. Para mañana otro guardia estará a cargo de los calabozos y

no creo que se de que cuenta que la prisionera es falsa.

– Gracias… a todo esto, tengo un pregunta.

– Dime

– ¿Porqué tuviste que sacarme de la celda y poner el señuelo antes de tiempo si pudiste estar toda la semana

para revisar y el perímetro y después sacarme de la celda?

– Porque no quería que estuvieras tanto tiempo encerrada esperando mientras yo hacía todas esas cosas,

mereces algo mejor y un mejor lugar donde hospedarte, realmente me rompía el corazón verte

encerrada sin la posibilidad de hacer algo.

– Gracias… es muy considerado de tu parte – dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta – nadie haría eso por mí.

Cry en ese momento para consolarla le dio un abrazo, él ya no se sentía avergonzado o nervioso por un abrazo,

pero sí Blue Ice, su abrazo era cálido y ella se reconfortó con eso.

– Eres el mejor y único amigo que he tenido en mi vida. – dijo ella con sinceridad.

– Sí, tu también… espera. ¿Quieres decir que soy tu único amigo? – preguntó él confundido.

De repente Blue Ice sintió que cometió el peor error de su vida al mencionar esto, pero ella sabía que tenía que

decirselo, no podía pasarse toda la vida aparentando de que ella tenía amigos. Debía ser honesta frente a Cry.

Se armó de valor y le dijo a Cry todo lo que sufrió en la infancia. Cry la comprendía perfectamente, él al

igual que ella, sufría abuso de parte otros por sus diferencias y su mala condición física. Hasta que ella terminó

de hablar, Cry quiso decirle unas palabras.

– Esos potros que te molestaban deben de ser muy tontos, ¿cómo es posible que ellos no sepan lo maravillosa

que eres en el fondo?

– No lo sé. – dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos – Creo que es porque era muy torpe o muy fea.

– ¿Torpe, fea?. – dijo Cry con indignación – Eres la chica más bella e inteligente que he visto en toda mi vida,

esos potros deben de ser uno vagos sin cerebro. Sin duda eres única y lo mejor que puede haber en una chica.

Eres inteligente, amistosa, bella, de hecho eres prácticamente perfecta y no se te puede igualar.

Ella no podía creer lo que él le decía, se sentía mucho mejor y estaba completamente roja de vergüenza, le dijo

un montón de cosas que jamás le habían dicho de esa manera y no sabía como expresarse frente a esto.

Cry agarró un paño que estaba encima de la mesa de cocina y le secó los anteojos empapados de lágrimas a

Blue Ice, se los puso de nuevo y esperó un rato hasta que ella se calmara para luego hablar.

– Escucha, – dijo él colocando su pesuña en el hombro de su amiga – no me importa lo que los demás piensen

de tí, para mí siempre serás es pony inteligente y perfecta que he conocido, soy tu amigo y pienso sacarte de

aquí, confía en mí.

– Confío en ti – dijo ella ella reconfortada mientras abrazaba a Cry.

– Vayamos a dormir, eso te pondrá mejor.

Ambos arreglaron lo necesario para dormir, Blue Ice cuando estaba a punto de dormir en la cama, se dio cuenta

de que Cry iba a dormir en el sofá.

– Oye, ¿por que no vas a dormir en la cama? – preguntó ella

– No quisiera causarte incomodidades – dijo él mientras arreglaba las sabanas del sofá.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?, no me pasará nada por dormir a tu lado.

– No quiero molestarte, creo que dormir sola te vendría mejor.

– No seas egoísta – dijo ella con un tono molesto – No me molesta que me acompañes para dormir, somos

amigos y los amigos comparten entre sí.

– ¿Pero estás segura de que no te molesta de que te acompañe?

– Lo contrario, me molestaría mucho si te reusaras a acompañarme.

Cry decidió dormir en la cama pero un poco distante de Blue Ice, él estuvo todo el día ocupado y tenía mucho

sueño, pasado un rato se quedó dormido. Blue Ice seguía despierta y aprovechó el momento para abrazar a Cry

mientras dormía, los latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaban y la hacían sentir mejor, ella le gustaba mucho la

compañía del changeling, que suerte que él fuera su amigo. Esos pensamientos iban muy seguidos en su

cabeza últimamente, pero no quiso pensar más y comenzó a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5 - Adiós

Esa criatura especial - Capítulo 4: Adiós…

Blue Ice se despertó muy animada, durmió bastante bien, la cama era muy cómoda pero no tanto como el pecho de

Cry. Ella se ruborizó un poco al pensar en eso y quiso olvidarlo. Notó que Cry seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, no

quería despertarlo ya sería muy grosero de su parte hacerlo.

Ella se levantó de la cama para poder ver la casa con más detalle, la arquitectura de las casas changeling no era tan

diferentes a la de los ponys, era simétrico y las habitaciones se dividían en diferentes sectores, la única diferencia más

notable era de que la casa estaba hecha de piedra. Mientras caminaba por el salón principal podía ver mucha

clase de cosas, habían diferentes tipos de muebles de madera en algunos sitios, se sorprendió al ver un piano en una

esquina de la sala.

– Quizás él sepa tocar esto, yo no sé tocar ningún instrumento. – se dijo ella misma en voz baja.

Siguió recorriendo la casa, veía muchas cosas que le interesaban, habían algunas pinturas de paisajes colgados en las

paredes y herramientas que no son típicas de los changelings, también se dio cuenta de los electrodomésticos y se

preguntaba de dónde venía su fuente de energía, eso sin duda tenía que preguntárselo a Cry.

Mientras ella seguía mirando el resto de la casa se había dado cuenta de que el changeling se había despertado y

estaba justo detrás de ella.

– Veo que te decidiste en levantarte primero – dijo Cry con una tierna voz – Te serviré el desayuno.

– Por favor, que sea de ese sandwich que tanto me gusta.

– De acuerdo.

Una vez dicho esto, Cry fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para Blue Ice, mientras que ella estaba sentándose en la

silla de la mesa que estaba en el salón principal. Al cabo de unos cinco minutos Cry tenía listo el sandwich junto con un

vaso de agua y los dejó en frente de ella, empezó a comerlo de forma más calmada que las veces anteriores hasta

terminar por comerlo todo.

– Sin duda eres el mejor cocinero que he conocido – dijo ella alegremente

– No es para tanto, simplemente es un sandwich. Una mezcla entre diferentes tipos de alimentos cocinados por mí y

punto. – dijo él humildemente

– ¡Pero ahí está la cuestión!. Es porque tú cocinas esos ingredientes y los haces mil veces mejor.

– ¡Oh venga!, me estás avergonzando – dijo él riéndose.

– Eres sin duda un changeling muy impresionante. Me parece genial todo lo que tienes aquí en casa, incluyendo tus

electrodomésticos… apropósito, ¿cómo funciona la electricidad en tu hogar?.

– A sí eso, tengo un generador que se carga con magia mediante un hechizo de electricidad,

– Oh… vaya. ¿Y dónde lo tienes?.

– Está en la cocina, justo al lado del refrigerador, donde están todos mi aparatos conectados a él.

Blue Ice se inclinó para ver a través de la cocina abierta, se fijo de que efectivamente ahí estaba el generador.

– No me había dado cuenta de eso, es muy silencioso y ni me di cuenta de los cables.

– Creo que solamente debiste fijarte mejor.

– ¿Y por qué tienes tantos electrodomésticos para cocinar si tú no comes?.

– Siempre he querido saber como eran los gustos de los ponys con la comida, así que aprendí de un libro de cocina y

compré los electrodomésticos para cocinar como decía en los libros, fue una lástima de que no tuviera horno y me tuve

que conformar con hacer la comida fría, pero me decepcioné al darme cuenta de que mis papilas gustativas eran

diferentes, me convertí en un pony varias veces para poder probar la comida, pero el disfraz sigue teniendo tus

mismas sensaciones. Me pareció muy imprudente de mi parte haber tenido que comprar todas esas cosas, pero me

alegro de no haberlos vendido, ahora puedo alimentarte a ti y me parece muy bueno de que te guste mi comida.

– Te estoy muy agradecida– dijo ella alegremente – Me gustaría preguntarte si es que tienes un baño,

quiero darme una ducha.

– Pues claro que tengo un baño, esta al lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

– Gracias – ella se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto, Cry estaba secando los platos que habías limpiado. Después de terminar, quiso esperar un rato hasta

que Blue Ice terminara de ducharse, pero estaba demorando mucho y no quería estar tanto tiempo esperandola. Él se

fijó en el piano que tenía a una esquina del salón, aparte de leer, ese era uno de los pasatiempos que más le gustaba y

tenía ganas de tocarlo. Todavía recordaba las partituras que él aprendió de una canción que él mismo compuso, sin

tardarse más, se sentó y empezó a tocar las teclas con sus cascos, su ritmo era moderado y harmonioso, le encantaba

de cómo sonaba y como le estaba saliendo, estuvo tocando un breve instante hasta que se dio cuenta de que Blue Ice

estaba a su lado con el pelo húmedo, se asústo al verla y desafinando una nota perdiendo todo el control que había

logrado hace unos segundos.

– Lo siento, solo quería tocar el piano mientras te duchabas. – dijo él nerviosamente.

– Tocas hermoso – dijo ella tranquilamente – nunca había escuchado una sinfonía de piano tan perfecta.

– …¿En serio lo crees? – pregunto el sorprendido.

– Más que creerlo. Incluso quise detener mi ducha para poder seguir escuchando ese hermoso sonido que venía de

esta sala. Realmente estas lleno de sorpresas Cry, y eso me fascina. Por favor sigue tocando.

Cry asintió con la cabeza y siguió tocando hasta que atardeció, para Blue Ice escuchar esa música era un deleite

auditivo, ella le pidió a Cry si es que podía tocar el piano y él se lo permitió, no era capaz de tocar tan bien como él,

además de que ni si quiera sabía tocar piano, pero tuvo que admitir de que se divirtió mucho esa tarde a pesar de que

no consiguió aprender.

Era de noche y Cry le estaba sirviendo la cena a Blue Ice, le preparó unos fideos con una especie de salsa jamás vista.

Ella seguía comiendo con mucho gusto mientras Cry estaba sentado frente a ella mirándola amigablemente.

– ¿Te divertiste tocando el piano conmigo? – preguntó Cry.

– Sí, nunca antes me había divertido así, eres muy divertido cuando se trata de enseñar.

– Bueno, supongo que para mí no era la idea enseñarte sino divertirme contigo.

– (Risa) me parece muy bien, Cry.

Un rato después ella terminó de comer y quiso empezar a hablar.

– Me interesas mucho Cry, sabes y haces muchas cosas que a mí me apasionan, y me sorprende de que todavía no me

cuentes nada de tu raza.

– ¿Te interesa saber de mi raza?.

– Me encantaría saberlo todo.

– La verdad es de que yo no sé mucho de mi propia raza, me he pasado la vida leyendo libros acerca de varias razas,

ponys en especial, yo solamente se lo básico acerca de los changelings.

– ¿Y no me puedes contar de lo básico?.

– Bueno… sí. Nos podemos transformar en muchos tipos de seres vivos, incluyendo objetos inanimados, nos

alimentamos de amor, nuestra apariencia es de insecto, y tenemos la habilidad de controlar la mente de los demás.

– ¿Sólo eso? – dijo ella desconcertada.

– Te dije que no sé casi nada acerca de mi propia raza. ¿Podríamos hablar de otro tema?.

– De acuerdo, pero algún día tendrás que contarme bien de cómo es tu raza con mayor profundidad.

Ellos empezaron a hablar acerca del maravilloso mundo de Equestria y de la ciencia, hasta que llegaron a un tema en el

que les interesaban las Cutie Marks de los pony.

– Me he dado cuenta de que tu Cutie Mark es un tubo de ensayo. ¿Tú gran habilidad es la química o algo así?.

– Efectivamente, mi talento especial es la química.

– ¿Y cómo la obtuviste? – preguntó él interesado.

– Cuando era una potra solía aprobar mucho en química y en una ocasión cuando era una examen especial, hice una

mezcla la cual estalló en muchos colores, todos se asustaron y hasta algunos lloraron. Así es como obtuve mi Cutie

Mark.

– Esa es la cosa más genial que he oído en mi vida, me hubiera encantado poder ver sus caras. – dijo él emocionado

– Sin duda me encantaría poder volver en el tiempo para poder ver eso. – dijo ella riendo.

– Me pregunto de cómo sería mi Cutie Mark si fuera un pony, ¿cuál crees que sería mi talento especial?

– Honestamente, no sabría decirlo porque tú eres perfecto en todo.

– Estás exagerando… – dijo el seriamente.

– No, es enserio, tú eres capaz de hacer prácticamente todo, no se me ocurre cual sería tu talento especial si eres

bueno en todo.

– Yo….. no sé que decir.

– No digas nada, me gusta verte callado. – concluyó ella-

Cry se fijó en la hora del reloj colgado en la pared y le avisó a Blue Ice de que iría a vigilar el perímetro para poder

perfeccionar el plan de escape. Una vez que volvió, ella estaba durmiendo en su cama, así que el decidió dormir

también, pero cuando estaba apunto de dormirse sintió un raro apretón que lo despertó.

– ¿Blu–Blue Ice?. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó él asustado.

– ¡Lo siento mucho!, yo sólo quería…

– ¿Querías abrazarme?.

– Yo…..

– Si quieres…. puedes hacerlo, no me molesta.

– Gracias – dijo ella tímidamente

Blue Ice abrazó a Cry cariñosamente, estuvo un rato con él hasta que los latidos de su corazón la hicieron quedarse

profundamente dormida, él durmió un rato después.

Así fueron pasando el resto de los últimos días, ellos se divertían y hacían cosas juntos. Blu Ice fue aprendiendo

muchas cosas acerca de Cry y él de ella. Ambos eran cada vez muy unidos y compartían experiencias dentro de casa,

eran muy buenos amigo. Cada noche Cry tenía una mejor manera de poder hacer su plan y volvía de cada noche

cansado para dormir junto a Blue Ice.

Ya era la noche del escape y ambos estaban listos, para poder escapar. Evadieron a los guardias y fueron silenciosos

hasta llegar a la salida. Pero en ese preciso instante, resultaba ser que el reflejo de la prisionera en la celda en los

calabozos se había desvanecido después de haber estado una semana activo. Desgraciadamente, el guardia se había

dado cuenta de la ausencia de la prisionera y tocó la campana de alarma.

– Por fin podré volver con mi familia. – dijo Blue Ice llena de felicidad

– Estarán muy felices de verte. – dijo Cry

– Y también lo estarán cuando les muestre a mi nuevo mejor amigo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – dijo él sin creerlo.

– Cry, esto no habría sido posible de no ser por ti – dijo ella abrazándolo – no pienso abandonarte y nunca te

abandonaré, quiero que conozcas a mi familia y de que vivas conmigo.

Cry no sabía que decir, él nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz. Tenía la oportunidad de poder vivir con su mejor

amiga y conocer el mundo exterior, él nunca se negaría a eso. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de aceptar la oferta de su

amiga, las campanas sonaron y él conocía el significado de esa alarma.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – dijo ella preocupada.

– El reflejo magico, de seguro debió haberse desvanecido después de tanto tiempo.– respondió él.

– ¿Entonces a qué esperamos?. Vámonos de aquí – dijo ella jalando a Cry.

– ¡No!, no puedo acompañarte. Si me voy, ellos sospecharán de que te dejé escapar, me buscarán y tu familia estará en

un grave peligro.

– No puedes estar hablando enserio… – dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos – No quiero dejarte.

– ¡No hay tiempo.!. Tienes que irte ahora, ya vienen.

– ¡No me iré sin tí!

– ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! – respondió Cry con agresividad y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ella no tuvo más que correr hacia el exterior en la oscuridad de la noche, ambos sentían un terrible dolor en el pecho

con esa abrupta y terrible despedida. Pero Cry tenía que actuar, el gran grupo de changelings venían por detrás. Él

rápidamente hace aparecer su armadura con magia, se limpia las lágrimas y se pone en frente de los guardias.

– ¡Hey tú! – gritó el guardia de los calabozos – ¿Se puede saber por qué razón andas a esta hora en frente de la salida

de nuestra guarida?. ¡Explicaté!

– Me avergüenza la manera en la que te comportas. Fue tu culpa de que esa yegua casi se escapara, pero logré

alcanzarla por los bosques y la eliminé fácilmente. Oculté su cuerpo para que no hubieran pruebas de su asesinato. Y

en cuanto llego aquí, veo a un guardia incapaz de poder vigilar a una simple e indefensa pony. ¡Quítate de mi camino!,

tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

El serio tono con el que habló Cry hizo que muchos se creyeran su relato.

– Bien…. Ya escucharon amigos, ya no hay de que preocuparse, pueden volver a sus cuarteles. – dijo el guardia de

los calabozos.

Todos se dirigieron al cuartel mientras Cry volvía a casa con los pensamientos rotos. En cuanto llegó a su hogar y

apenas cerró la puerta al entrar, empezó a romper en llantos. Las cosas volvieron a ser como antes a partir de ese

momento. Cry al día siguiente por su "azaña" fue devuelto a los calabozos con el fin de que él pudiera vigilarlos

de mejor manera que el guardia anterior. Estaba solo en casa tocando amargas y tristes sinfonías de piano, y ni siquiera

podía pensar en Blue Ice, porque tan solo de acordarse de un momento con ella lo hacía llorar por todo el resto del día.

Cayó en una depresión enorme y quizás ya no volvería a ser el mismo desde que conoció a Blue Ice.

**3 Días después de lo sucedido**

Una pony terrestre de color celeste con anteojos y una crin negra estaba caminado por el bosque llorando desde hace

días hasta que logró ver una casa que ella conocía muy bien. Ella se entusiasmo y nuevamente con más lágrimas con

sus ojos fue corriendo hasta su casa gritando.

– ¡MAMÁ!, ¡PAPÁ!, ¡RED FIRE!. ¡SOY YO, BLUE ICE!.

De pronto se vio a una yegua blanca de crin azul con anteojos, un pony macho naranjo de crin rojo y un pequeño potro

de color rojo y crin rosa.

– ¡Blue Ice has vuelto! – dijeron la madre y el padre al mismo tiempo.

Blue Ice llego a sus padre y hemano abrazándolos con una gran fuerza, todos llorando de alegría. Estuvieron un buen

rato hablando de lo que sucedió mientra ella no estaba.

– Menos mal de que has vuelto – dijo el padre lleno de felicidad – Te dabamos por perdida, gracias a Celestia de que

has vuelto sana y salva.

– Sí… gracias a ella… – dijo Blue Ice todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

– No llores más pequeña, estás aquí y nosotros también. – dijo la madre cariñosamente.

– No es por eso mamá…. Tengo que contarles acerca de porqué me perdí y como pude volver.

Los padres estaban interesados de saber lo que había sucedido y entraron juntos con ella para que les contara todo lo

que sucedió.


	6. Chapter 6 - Hola, mundo

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 5 – Hola, mundo

3 Años Después

Cry tenía 19 años, su cumpleaños era el 8 de Julio, un día después de que Blue Ice se fuera de su vida sin poder

decir adiós.

Su vida se había vuelto melancólica y triste desde que ella se había ido, los momentos que pasó con Blue Ice

fueron los mejores que alguna vez haya tenido. Pero él volvió a estar solo durante los últimos 3 años y las cosas no

habían mejorado en lo absoluto. Tenía que volver a vigilar los calabozos, pero afortunadamente no hubo ningún

preso en los últimos años, aunque eso no se comparaba con el terrible silencio que había en su casa y para él eso

era insoportable. Tuvo un síntoma de depresión durante los últimos años, perderla fue como si una parte muy

importante de él se hubiera ido, no consumía del amor que le ofrecían en los cuarteles de entrenamiento y no se

sentía bien consigo mismo de tener que entrenar para ser un guerrero mortal, pero él ya había crecido y debían

enseñarle eso. La falta de amor y los malos hábitos hicieron de que él quedara desnutrido y con un terrible mal

ánimo, desgraciadamente no fue el mismo chico inocente de hace años, tener que crecer en un ambiente hosttil y

militar lo hizo más rudo, violento y letal. Se sentía como una bestia y para él era terrible tener que aceptar en lo que

se convirtió.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a tener que seguir pasando eso por el resto de su vida, él tenía un plan para poder

escapar y que no iba a fallar. En la mañana de ese mismo día vendió todos sus objetos, pinturas,

electrodomésticos, muebles y hasta incluso sus queridos libros de conociemientos. Todo lo hizo con el fin de poder

obtener una gran cantidad de amor, pero por el momento seguía desnutrido ya que el amor no se consume iba a

consumir tan rápido. También examinó otras rutas para poder efectuar su escape de la colmena.

Justo en ese momento era de noche y su turno de guardia de calabozos había terminado, él estaba dentro de casa

mirando por la ventana, esperando el momento oportuno para escabullirse. Se dio cuenta de que no había ningún

guardia, decidió salir, pero antes de eso tomo una alforja con materiales dentro. Tales como una linterna,

prismáticos, unas gafas, un machete y su libro de ciencia favorito. Abrió la puerta he hizo todo lo que él planeó

hasta llegar a la salida sin ser visto, afuera era oscuro, pero él contaba con su visión nocturna, estaba fascinado de

poder ver todo lo que era afuera ya que la vez anterior cuando liberó a Blue Ice no pudo ver con tanta claridad

debido a la conmoción, pero ahora veía todo el paisaje forestal. Sin embargo estaba muy cansado y no podía

resistir las ganas de dormir, vió un árbol a lo lejos en un terreno elevado y fue caminado lentamente hacia allá,

todavía muy impactado por todo el ambiente natural que nunca antes había visto. Llegó al árbol y se estableció

para dormir.

Despertó prematuramente al oír unos pájaros, por supuesto que se asustó, pues nunca había visto a semejantes

seres vivos. Pero también se fijó de lo que estaba sucediendo en el horizonte. El Sol estaba levantandose desde

las montañas, mientras unas nubes dejaban caer una ligera llovizna, formando un arcoiris muy visible mientras el

viento soplaba suavemente. Cry no podía creer lo que veía, todo era tan hermoso, él sabía de que como funcionaba

cada una de las cosas que veía, el Sol fue levantado por obra de Celestia y la lluvia por los pegasos. No era capaz

de describir lo que sentía, no solo era por lo que miraba, sino también por la libertad que él sentía. Por fin podía

recorrer el mundo que tanto le apasionaba, ya no tenía que que obedecer las órdenes de alguien, podría tomar sus

propias decisiones y crear su propia vida como los personajes de sus libros.

Mientras las pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sobre él, el viento acariciando su cara y el Sol levantandose, unas

lágrimas de felicidad caían al pasto. Cry estuvo un buen rato observando como el Sol se había levantado por

completo y la lluvia se había ido. No perdió más tiempo y corrió aventurandose al interior del bosque, estaba muy

emocionado de ver lo que le depararía el destino.

Después de un rato, se había dado cuenta de que había pasado una gran parte del día corriendo, afortunadamente

el amor que había obtendido lo había nutrido cuando él más lo necesitaba. No podía asegurar hacia donde se

dirigía pero estaba seguro de que llegaría a algún sitio, de repente vió una especie de ruta que conducía hacia

algún lugar, rápidamente siguió esa misma ruta. Dentro de un rato llegó a un área más extendida, pudo ver un

pueblo, casi se demayó al ver la gran variedad de ponys que estaban caminando de un lugar a otro. No era la

misma situación que en Canterlot, donde muchos pony estaban corriendo de pánico por los changeling, estaban

muy calmados y alegres.

– Aquí es donde comenzaré mi nueva vida – dijo él en voz baja.

Se le vino a la mente la imágen de un pony terrestre color gris con crin rojo y una Cutie Mark de un átomo, como

una manera de mostrar su gran talento en la ciencia.

Antes de entrar, se fijó en un cartel que estaba a su derecha que decía: "Bienvenido a Mercyful Hill". Quizás ese era

el nombre del pueblo, Cry tendría que recordarlo.

Entró con su disfraz hacia el interior de la ciudad, le encantaba poder ver la civilización de los ponys con sus

propios ojos. Estaba pensando de cómo podría obtener un trabajo para ganarse la vida de algo, sin embargo su

Cutie Mark era un átomo, representaba a la ciencia en un cierto aspecto y tenía que encontrar un trabajo relacionado

con eso, pero la pregunta era de dónde habría un lugar con tal tipo de de oficio, dudaba de que hubiera una

especie de trabajo relacionado con la ciencia, pero aún así tenía que averiguarlo de algún modo.

De pronto, sin que se diera cuenta había chocado contra una pegaso púrpura de crin verde y con una bata blanca

puesta, ambos se estaban sobándose la cabeza hasta que Cry fue el primero en reaccionar.

– Lo siento mucho señora – dijo él preocupado ofreciéndole la pezuña para levantarla.

– Tranquilo, no es nada grave.

A continuación ella fue levantada con la ayuda de Cry, él se había dado cuenta de que llevaba una bata blanca,

muy parecida a las descripciones de muchos de sus libros en los que mencionaban que esos personajes eran

científicos, se emocionó un poco de presenciar esto y quiso preguntarle.

– Lamento mucho el accidente – dijo él con una gran tono de arrepentimiento – pero me gustaría saber si es que

usted es una especie de científica.

– Por supesto que lo soy. – dijo ella inmediatamente – ¿Usted está aquí para aprender en la gran universidad de

Mercyful Hill?

– ¿La gran universidad de Mercyful Hill? – preguntó el emocionado

– Le explico. Esta universidad se formó hace 3 décadas, con la intención de poder enseñarle a nuestros jovenes

pegasos de cómo debía funcionar el clima y aprender de meteorología, si se da cuenta, una gran parte de nuestros

ponys son pegasos.

Cry volteó hacia todos lados para notar de que efectivamente gran parte de la población estaba compuesta por

ponys pegasos.

– Sin embargo, – continuó ella – esta resulta ser una montaña en donde todo tipo de ponys pueden vivir. Así que

ofrecimos la oportunidad de que unicornios y ponys terrestres pudieran aprender, meteorlogía. Pero con el paso de

los años fueron viniendo muchos más tipos de emprendedores que qurían tener otros tipos de conocimientos, y

gracias a esto, nuestra gran institución ha sido caracterizada por enseñar todo tipo de cosas a nuestros alumnos.

Puedes aprender lo que sea, química, anatomía, música y hasta incluso gastronomía. Una vez de que finalizas tus

estudios, tienes las posibilidades de poder usar tus conocimientos para algún tipo de trabajo o poder convertirte en

un maestro certificado para enseñar en esta universidad e investigar más de nuestro mundo. Si estás interesado en

entrar, puedo decirle de no hay costo por el aprendizaje y ponys de todas las edades pueden ingresar al recinto.

Cry estaba increíblemente fascinado con esta idea, él podría aprender muchas cosas más de las que él ya sabía, e

incluso poder conocer a nuevos ponys y hacer nuevas amistades.

– ¡Muchísimas gracias señora! – dijo el muy alegremente – ¿Dónde se encuentra ese lugar?.

– Es ese gran edificio que está allá – dijo indicando al edificio.

– Se lo debo todo – dijo Cry corriendo hacia allá.

Cry se dirigió a la universidad mientras esa extraña desconocida pegaso lo miraba.

– Creo que él será un muy buen estudiante – dicho esto, se decidió en volver a su destino.

Cry estaba justo frente a la puertas del gran recinto. Él abrió las puertas y se encontró en frente de una pony

sentada en una mesa rellenando unos papeles, detrás de ella habían unas brillantes escaleras que condcian al

segundo piso. Él se acercó a esa señora y decidió preguntarle.

– ¿Hola? – preguntó tímidamente.

– Hola. – dijo la pony dejando de rellenar sus pepeles – Bienvenido a la universidad de Mercyful Hill, ¿qué es lo

que desea?.

– Yo…. me gustaría empezar mis estudios aquí.

La pony dio una gran sonrisa y sacó otro papel.

– ¿Con qué un nuevo emprendedor?. Dígame, cual es su nombre.

Cry se detuvo a pensarlo, él quería empezar su vida de nuevo y para ello tenía que dejar muchas cosas atrá,

incluyendo su nombre, pero no tenía una idea de cómo podía ser, solo podía ver las brillantes ventanas que había

en el recinto, hasta que se le vino algo en la cabeza.

– Mi nombre es Shiny Glass – dijo él con afirmación.

Ella anotó el nombre en su papel y se levantó de su silla.

– Sígame señor Shiny Glass.

Cry la siguió hasta las escaleras que había detrás de ella, llegando al segundo piso, pudo ver un gran pasillo en el

que se veía una puerta al final. Fueron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron, la pony empujó la puerta

dejandose ver al interior un grandísimo salón con montón de ponys viendo análisis científicos. Ella le dio la señal a

Cry de que siguiera avanzando. Los ponys estaban haciendo todo tipo de cosas, algunos revisaban pruebas

meteorológicas, otros experimentaban con resultados químicos, y hasta algunos relizaban calculos matemáticos

que por alguna razón él comprendía muy bien. Depués de haber avanzado mucho, llegaron a una una puerta más

pequeña que nuevamente fue abierta por la pony. Al entrar se pudo ver una gran biblioteca, en el centro de todo el

salon había un unicornio sentado en un escritorio leyendo un libro, el pony parecía de edad y era color amarillo

con crin blanca y con un chaleco verde, su Cutie Mark era de un y una lupa encima. La yegua y Cry se pusieron en

frente del escritorio, el pony que se percató de su presencia y hablo.

– ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita? – dijo él tranquilamente.

– Tenemos un pony que quiere integrarse a nuestra universidad. – dijo alegremente la pony.

El pony sonrió ligeramente y se levantó de su silla acercándose lentamente hacia Cry.

– ¿Con que te gustaría aprender en nuestra universidad? – preguntó el pony intrigado.

– Por supuesto que me encantaría – dijo Cry.

– ¿Y por qué te llama la atención nuestra universidad, qué es lo que ves de tu futuro aprendiendo aquí?.

– Yo… quiero ver el mundo con mis propios ojos, poder comprender y visualizar todo lo que me rodea, desifrar sus

secretos para luego poder hacer buen uso de ellos, también quiero comprender a la gente que me rodea y poder

hacer amistades y trabajar en unión. – Cry hasta este puntó pensó que quizás se entusiasmo demasiado por hablar.

Sin embargo, el pony colocó una gran sonrisa en su rostro al oír esto.

– Me sorprende tu entusiasmo, joven pony. – dijo él nuevamente sentandose – Muchos suelen venir aquí para

aprender y poder vivir de algo para obtener trabajo y ganar dinero, pero tú pareces muy conciente de lo que

quieres. Me impresionó mucho eso último que dijiste, de que te gustaría conocer a gente con tus mismos gustos y

poder hacer amistades, ya que normalmente nadie viene aquí a ser amigo de alguien, por eso me agrada de que

tengamos a alguien que piense diferente en esa manera. Puedes estudiar aquí y aprender lo que tu quieras.

Dime, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría aprender principalmente?. ¿Tecnología, arte, música?, lo que tu quieras.

– La verdad señor… me gustaría aprender de todo…

– ¿En serio?. Nunca antes habíamos oído de un alumno que quisiera aprender de todo. ¿Estás seguro de esta

decisión, joven pony?

– Sí, estoy completamente seguro. – afirmó Cry seriamente.

– Eso es lo que yo quería oír. Secretaria, acompañe a este joven al salón de ciencias, dónde empezará sus

estudios. – dijo el unicornio dirigiéndose a la pony.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y guió a Cry hacia el salón de clases, pero antes de que se fueran, Cry quiso decirle algo

a ese unicornio.

– Apropósito, me llamo Shiny Glass. – dijo Cry despidiéndose.

– Y tú me puedes llamar Percepter Reader – dijo el unicornio – Quizás nos veamos pronto Shiny Glass.

Se cerró la puerta por arte de magia y la secretaria llevó a Cry hasta el salón de clases de ciencias.

– Aquí está el salón de clases – dijo la pony – las clases están a punto de comenzar.

– Muchas gracias señora – dijo Cry abriendo la puerta.

– Buena suerte – dijo ella despidiéndose.

Cry entró al gran salón de clases donde todos los pony estaban sentados en su pupitres, el profesor estaba a punto

de comenzar las clases hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cry, se paró y se dirigió a él.

– ¿Quién es usted joven? – pregunto el profesor.

– Me llamo Shiny Glass, soy un nuevo estudiante.

– ¡Oh!, miren lo que tenemos aquí. – grito alegremente dirigiéndose a la clase – es un nuevo estudiante.

El profesor atrajo a Cry al frente para que todos prestaran atención.

– Este nuevo estudiante se llama Shiny Glass, él espera poder aprender junto a ustedes y también de que sean

respetuosos con él. Pero igualmente nosotros esperamos lo mismo de él, ¿no es así?. – preguntó dirigiendose a

Cry.

– Ah, sí claro.

– Denle un aplauso a su nuevo compañero.

Todos los estudiantes le aplaudieron a Cry mientras el estaba rojo de vergüenza.

– Ahí hay un pupitre vacío – le dijo el profesor a Cry apuntando al pupitre.

Cry se dirigió al puesto y esperar a que comenzaran las clases.

– Bien clase – dijo el profesor – como ya sabrán, estuvimos viendo acerca de la botanica y cada una de las

funciones de las plantas, espero que hayan estudiado mucho porque hoy hay examen sorpresa.

Todos al oír esto empezaron a quejarse y a criticar al profesor, por otro lado, Cry no entendía porqué todos

actuaban así. El profesor fue repartiendo hojas a cada alumno, hasta que llegó a Cry, pero él quiso preguntar algo

primero antes de entregarle el examen.

– Bien Shiny Glass, como tengo entendido, eres nuevo aquí, sin embargo no estoy seguro si es que sabes de lo

que consiste este examen, por lo que tienes la opción de poder omitirlo.

– ¿Esto tiene que ver con todos los funcionamientos de las plantas, cierto?.

– Todos, hasta incluso la fotosíntesis en todas sus etapas. Te advierto que el examen es largo y difícil. ¿Estás

seguro de que quieres hacerlo?.

– Sí, pues claro – dijo Cry alegremente.

El profesor procedió a entregarle el examen, volvió a su escritorio rellenando un papeleo.

Cry tenía demasiados conocimientos previos y para él no fue nada difícil completar todas las alternativas, en más

de una ocasión había escrito en su vida anterior y podía manejar su ortografía perfectamente. No en menos de

unos 15 minutos había terminado las 8 hojas de su examen. Sin tardarse más, fue a dejar el examen encima del

escritorio del profesor.

– ¡Vaya!, el primero en terminar. – dijo alegremente el profesor.

Cry sólo respondió con una sonrisa y volvió a su puesto a esperar a que todos terminaran.

Ya había terminado la hora de clases y todos los alumnos salieron del salón. Cuando Cry quiso salir, el profesor lo

había llamado por alguna razón.

– Hey, Shiny, necesito que vengas aquí. – dijo el profesor.

– ¡Pasa algo malo, profesor? – preguntó Cry tímidamente.

– No, sólo es que… en el examen añadiste mucha más información de la necesaria, me resulta un poco complicado

enteder la manera en la que lo redactaste, también asociaste otros téminos como las matemásticas para explicar

mejor las funciones de las plantas, me resulta un poco complicado entenderlo.

– ¿Y hay algo malo en eso?

– No… solo que… olvídalo. Puedes irte.

Cry se fue del salón de clases algo confundido. En el resto del día, Cry asistió a muchas clases de diferentes tipos,

pero al parecer todos lo profesores y alumnos se extrañaban o se sorprendían de lo que hacía Cry. En la clase de

música todos dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos para escuchar a Cry tocar el piano, en la clase de matemáticas la

profesora no podía creer todos los metódos que uso Cry para hacer un cálculo más completo de lo que se le había

pedido, en la clase de arte él había dibujado y pintado un paisaje muy realista que hizo que muchos dejaran de

hacer sus propias obras para imitar la de Cry. Para él nada de esto era difícil, muchas de estas cosas las había

hecho en casa y no siempre le fue una gran dificultad hacerlo bien.

La tarde en la universidad había terminado, Cry ya estaba listo para salir, menos mal que no se habían dado cuenta

de que en sus alforjas había un machete, eso habría asustado a todos. Como era de tarde, a Cry no se le ocurría

que hacer, se sentó en un banco de un parque viendo como muchos se iban a sus hogares.

Muchas cosas dejaron pensando a Cry, de cómo sería su futuro a partir de todo lo que sucedió, tendría que vivir

toda su vida oculto en un disfraz, pero eso era sin duda mucho mejor que mostrar su forma verdadera y tener que ir

por ahí asustando a todos. Él estuvo mucho tiempo reflexionando en ese banco, hasta que fue anocheciendo,

empezó a tener sueño y quiso dormir, esperar a lo que sucedería mañana.


	7. Chapter 7 - ¡Eres tú!

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 6 - ¡Eres tú!

Cry había despertado en la mañana, justo encima del banco en el que durmió. Él no sabía exactamente a que hora

debía estar en esa universidad, pero quiso optar por ir inmediatamente hasta allá, le gustó mucho aprender ayer a

pesar de que todo fue muy raro, pero en el fondo se sentía un poco preocupado. ¿Acaso él realmente estaba llendo

por un buen camino o simplemente hacia lo que quería?. Debía recordar de que solamente estaba usando un

disfraz, realmente estaba siendo él mismo, pero no podía dejar de pensar de que el estaba mintiendo a esas

brillantes personas. Cry era un changeling y fingía ser algo que no era realmente, un pony, pero también sabía que

hay un límite para la verdad, si él demostraba que era un changeling todas sus posibilidades de poder formar una

nueva vida se derrumbarían. De todas maneras, ser un pony era mucho mejor que ser un changeling, todos eran

amables con él y sin su disfraz puesto lo único que haría sería sembrar pánico, por eso le gustaba la idea de poder

ser un pony y compartir con la sociedad que tanto investigó en toda su vida, era su sueño y no iba a destruirlo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, estaba en frente de las puertas de la universidad. Cry entró decididamente para comenzar

su nuevo día aprendiendo, en cuanto entró, pudo ver a la secretaria rellenado papeles igual que la vez anterior, Cry

estaba por ir al salón de ciencias hasta que la secretaria le habló.

– Hola señor Shiny Glass, veo que ha llegado muy puntual.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Cry.

– Son las 07:00 A.M, las clases comenzarán dentro de 15 minutos.

– Gracias. – dijo Cry despidiéndose.

– Espere. – dijo la secretaria levantándose de su silla – El señor Percepter Reader quiere hablar con usted,

– ¿Ha pasado algo malo relacionado conmigo? – preguntó Cry nerviosamente.

– No, él había dicho que se trataba de ciertos eventos de ayer, por favor, necesito que me siga.

Cry estaba competamente nervioso e incómodo con la situación, el dueño de todad esta universidad quería verlo

por algún motivo de ayer, tuvo algunos pensamientos absurdos de que quizás sabían que era un changeling, eso

hizo que se pusiera más nervioso. Ya habían llegado la puerta, y la pony secretaria pocedio a abrirla, una vez de

que entraron, pudieron ver a ese unicornio sentado en la silla de su escritorio sonriendo, parecía que los estaba

esperando. Él se paró y se dirigió a Cry.

– Señor Shiny Glass. – dijo Percepter Reader. – ¿Sabe usted porque está usted aquí ahora mismo?.

– No, no lo sé… señor. – dijo Cry un poco asustado.

– Como usted verá, vino a nuestra universidad ayer diciendo de que quería ser capaz de poder aprenderlo todo y lograr

metas diferentes a la de los demás. ¿No es así?.

– Sí… – dijo Cry todavía nervioso.

– No tiene porque estar tan preocupado. Porque déjeme decirle de que nuestras perspectivas sobre usted

incrementaron repentinamente. – dijo él con entusiasmo.

– ¿Cómo?.

– Ayer muchos de nuestros profesores vinieron a mi oficina diciendo muchas de las cosas que usted hizo en clases,

me mostraron muchos de sus trabajos logrados, yo mismo no podía creer lo que veía. Usted es sin duda una mente

brillante, con una manera mucho más compleja de ver las cosas y aplicarlas según su criterio estudiantil

correctamente.

– ¿En serio? – dijo Cry cambiando su expresión a una mucho más sorprendida.

– Muy enserio, de hecho, tan enserio que pienso llevarlo a un nivel más alto por lo que será un desafió mayor.

Usted estudiará con nuestros mejores alumnos y aprenderá de cosas muchas más complejas. Tengo muy buenas

perspectivas sobre usted, no me defraude. – dijo el unicornio orgullosamente.

– ¡Le prometo que no lolo defraudaré!. – dijo Cry muy entusiasmado.

– Me alegra mucho oír esto. Secretaria, lleve a este joven al salón de ciencias de mayor grado.

Dicho esto, la secretaria se dispuso a llevar a Cry al salón. Mientras iban hacia allá Cry estaba pensando sobre el

reciente hecho. Sin duda lo habían convencido de que él era intelectualmente superior y de que sería capaz de

poder hacer mucho más, estaba demasiado emocionado por eso. Apenas había llegado a ese pueblo por

casualidad, obtuvo una oportunidad para poder desarrollar su capacidad y al día siguiente se le abre una mucho

más grande. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido, sin duda él creía de que lograría lo que deseaba y pronto poder

obtener un trabajo y vivir de algo, pero no se precipitó mucho en pensar eso, lo importante ahora era aprender.

Depués de haber pasado por varios pasillos, entre otros caminos, lograron llegar al salón de ciencias para ponys de

mayor intelecto. La secretaria se despidió se Cry, él entró al salón, conoció a la profesora y a los estudiantes, ella

era mucho más estricta que él profesor anterior, A Cry no le agradó mucho esto y los compañeros nunca se

dedicaban a hacer otra cosa más que leer sus texto y hacer sus actividades científicas. Cry hizo mucho de lo que le

pidieron en esa clase, completó todos los conceptos que se le mostraban en un examen y aprendió y memorizó a la

perfección todo lo que le enseñaban, esta clase era mucho más larga que la que tuvo ayer. La profesora también

parecía bastante sorprendida por el desempeño de Cry, algunos estudiantes parecían un poco disgustados de que

la profesora le diera más atención a Cry que a los demás.

La larga clase había terminado, todos se dirigían a cenar. Cry la vez anterior no había ido, debido a que él no come

por su condición de changeling, pero no quería verse como un mal agradecido frente a la comida que le ofrecían,

así que decidió y al comedor junto con sus compañeros. Muchos estaban sentados en diferentes mesa puetas por

todo el salón, había una fila de ponys para tomar su comida y llevárselas a la mesa. Él hizo lo mismo que los

demás, después de haber sacado su comida se dispuso a sentarse. Le dificultaba un poco tener que llevar la

bandeja con su pezuña izquierda. Cuando trataba de sentarse en algún lugar, nadie se lo permitía, muchos querían

su propia privacidad y otros simplemente no querían compartir. No encontró lugar alguno donde poder sentarse,

hasta que se fijó en una mesa más pequeña a las demás, con una pony pegaso de color rojo con crin blanco y

unos ojos verdes y un Cutie Mark de una ecuación matemática, estaba ahí sola comiendo tranquilamente. Cry

quería sentarse frente a ella, era el único lugar que veía posible sentarse. Se acercó a la pony para poder

preguntarle.

– Disculpa. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?.

La pony movió rápidamente mirando a Cry.

– Ah…. Sí claro.

Cry movió la silla dejandola en frente de la posición de esa pony y se sentó en ella. Empezó a comer de su comida

tranquilamente mientras miraba a esa pegaso. Cry no quería estar todo ese rato comiendo algo que para él no tenía

sabor y quiso hablar con ella.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó él.

– Me llamo Solar Reflection. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Me llamo Shiny Glass, gusto en conocerte.

– Ah, si tú. Ayer vi a muchos profesores fascinados con las cosas que hiciste.

– ¿Lo sabes?.

– La mitad de esta universidad lo sabe, muchos de los rumores se expanden rápidamente.

– Oh vaya, espero no causar problemas.

– No creo que alguien como tú sea capaz de causar probelamas. Me interesa saber algo de ti, dicen que eres muy

fascinate y de que ayer aprobaste en todo. Me cuesta creerlo, nadie había dicho antes algo como querer aprenderlo

todo y que sin embargo sea capaz de lograrlo a la perfección.

– Bueno… he leído muchos libros….

– Los libros no bastan para que alguien pueda aplicar diferentes tipos de métodos. Debes de tener algo que te haga

mejor en lo que haces. – dijo ella intrigada

– No lo sé, la verdad es que me para mí muchos de esos términos parecen normales, me he pasado la vida

aprendiendo de los libros, ahora estoy aquí para poder aprender mucho más.

– Pareces esta clase de personas las cuales son simples sonñadores, pero soñadores que son capaces de hacer

sus sueños realidad, eso me gusta, cuéntame más de ti.

Pasaron bastante tiempo hablando juntos, se rieron y compartieron algunos de sus conocimientos e intereses.

Cuando tuvieron que volver a clases, casualmente ellos estaban juntos, también hablaron un poco de ciertos temas

en cada clase y cada vez se comprendían más. El día había pasado rápido y ambos tenían que irse, estaban juntos

en a entrada de la universidad despidiéndose.

– Adiós Solar Reflection, espero poder verte mañana. – dijo cry alegremente.

– Gracias Shiny Glass. Apropósito, me gustaría que me pudieras acompañar a un sitio. – dijo ella.

– ¿Dónde quieres que te acompañe?.

– Resulta que tengo una amiga que vive un poco lejos de aquí, ella no viene muy seguido a esta niversidad, así que

tengo que prestarle algunos de mis apuntes para que pueda saber lo que nos enseñaron. Yo soy su única amiga y

me gustaría que pudiera conocerte, apuesto a que le agradarás.

– Me encantaría ir, sobre todo si se trata de poder hacer una nueva amiga.

– Que bien, sígueme.

Ellos se encaminaron por una parte del pueblo la cual conducía a una ruta que llevaba al bosque, ellos seguían la

ruta, pero muchas preguntas se formularon en la cabeza de Cry. ¿Por qué razón su amiga vivía tan lejos?, ¿por

qué no iba tan seguido a la universidad?. En no quería quedarse con las dudas y decidió preguntar.

– Por qué tu amiga vive tan lejos?.

– Simplemente por que sí. – dijo ella naturalmente – Su familia construyó su casa ahí y todos ellos la habitan.

– Supongo que es un buen sentido. ¿Pero por qué no suele ir tan seguido a la universidad?.

– Bueno, para eso hay dos razones. Como su casa queda tan lejos, prefiere no ir en algunas ocasione y se queda

estudiando en casa. Otra razón es porque ella investiga otro tipo de cosas que no están permitidas en la

universidad, por eso ella opta por estudiarlas por su cuenta.

– ¿Y se puede saber que es?.

– Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto entre ella y yo.

– Ya veo….

Esto último hizo que a Cry se le formularan más preguntas en la cabeza. Se preguntaba de que tipo de cosas

investigaba por su cuenta, quizás se trate de algo oscuro. No quería seguir pensando en ese tipo de cosas.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa, era un hogar muy sencillo que estaba hecho de madera, tenía dos pisos y un

pequeño balcón. Solar Reflection tocó la puerta, fue abierta por una pony terrestre de color celeste, crin negra, unos

grandes anteo… ¡Un momento!, ella era Blue Ice. Cry podía reconocerla perfectamente desde la última vez que

la vió, no podía decir ni una sola palabra, estaba atónito y extremadamente feliz de poder verla, incluso tenía las

ganas de llorar y poder abrazarla. Pero él sabía bien de que estaba usando un disfraz y sería más que raro de que

él hiciera algo así, contuvo las lágrimas y permaneció en silencio, su felicidad seguía siendo visible en su rostro.

– Hola Solar Reflection… ¿quién te acompaña? – dijo Blue Ice, mientras Cry parecía mucho más emocionado por

oír su voz.

– Él es un nuevo amigo, recientemente ingresó en la universidad de Mercyful Hill. Le pedí de que me acompañara

para que él pueda conocerte, y por lo que veo está muy emocionado. – dijo ella alegremente.

– ¡Hola, soy Shiny Glass. Muchísimo gusto en conocerte!. – dijo él sabiendo quien era ella realmente.

– Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Blue Ice. – dijo ella cordialmente. – Pueden pasar, mis padres y mi hermano no están

en casa. Mamá y papá tuvieron que ir a una excursión de una semana por sus trabajos y mi hermano fue a jugar

con sus amigos. Yo estoy a cargo de casa por esta semana. – dicho esto, ella se movió a un lado dejando pasar a

sus visitantes. Ellos entraron y Blue Ice cerró la puerta, Cry se sacó su alforja y la dejó encima del sofá.

– Bien, aquí están los apuntes del día. – dijo Solar Reflection abriendo su alforja y ofreciéndole el cuaderno a su

querida amiga.

– Muchas gracias, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ofrecerte?. – dijo Blue Ice.

– ¿Puedo ocupar tu baño? – dijo Solar Reflection con urgencia.

– Si, claro. – dijo Blue Ice

Solar Reflectíon partió como un rayo hacia el baño, dejando solos a Blue Ice y Cry en el salón principal.

– Bueno. – dijo Blue Ice – Ella dijo de que te conociera, dime algo acerca de ti.

Ella se sentó en el sofá corriendo la alforja de Cry a un lado. Cry no se iba a atrever a decirle que era él realmente,

no quería pensar que tipo de cosas sucederían si el hiciera eso, pero estaba seguro de que el resultado no sería

bueno. Sin embargo quería ser él mismo frente a Blue Ice y no metirle de alguna mera diciendo lo que él realmente

no es.

– Bueno, me encanta la ciencia, la música, la cocina y el arte visual.

– Vaya, estás lleno de cosas interesantes.

– ¿Y que tipo de cosas te gustan a ti?. – preguntó Cry intrigado.

– La verdad… mucho de lo que dijiste que te gustaba me gusta a mí también.

– Que bien, tenemos cosas en común. – dijo Cry alegremente.

– Sí… claro. – dijo ella inexpresivamente mientras abría la alforja de Cry.

– Es muy genial tu casa, tiene muchos detalles. ¡Hasta incluso tienes un piano! – dijo él apuntando al piano que se

encontraba a una esquina del salón.

– ¿Quú haces con un machete en tu alforja? – preguntó ella sacando el machete de la alforja de Cry.

Cry inmediatamente tomo el machete de los cascos de Blue Ice y los volvió a dejar en el interior.

– Bueno, yo suelo salir muchas veces por el bosque y llevo ese machete para poder defenderme de las criaturas

que rondan por ahí.

– De acuerdo, pero debes tener cuidado por eso. – dijo ella seriamente-

– Está bien. ¿Crees que pueda usar tu piano?.

– Si es que quieres.

– Muchas gracias. – dijo él sentándose en la siila del piano – ¿Sabes tocar?.

– Sí, sé tocar pero no tan perfectamente.

– ¿Y porqué un piano cuando hay otros instrumentos mucho más interesantes?.

– Yo… conocí a alguien que tocaba preciosamente ese instrumento y era mejor que cualquier otro que haya

conocido, me inspiré de esa persona para poder tocar. Algún día quiero tocar como él, pero si tan solo pudiera

recordar es melodía me sería mucho más fácil. – dijo ella en un tono bajo y un poco triste.

Cry sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, por que ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que él. Sintió una

grave culpa en su interior. Si tan sólo él hubiera podido enseñarle bien a tocar el piano,posiblemente ella sería una

mejor pianista de lo que es ahora.

– Lamento la expresión – dijo Blue Ice – sólo es que…

– Lo entiendo Blue Ice. No me digas más.

Ella siguió pensando. Cry estaba en frente del piano, tenia ganas de tocar, la única partitura de que se acordaba

era una que él compuso y era la que mejor recordaba, la última vez que la tocó fue cuando trató de enseñarle a

Blue Ice a tocar el piano. De todas maneras ella mismo dijo que no se acordaba de la melodía, asi que no creía que

ella sospecharía de que él era Cry realmente. Él alzó sus cascos y empezó a tocar una canción melancólica pero a

la vez muy harmoniosa y llena de sentimiento, el estaba tocando con un buen ritmo cada nota.

La música fluía por los oídos de Blue Ice, ella empezó a reconocer cada vez más esa canción hasta que la recordó

completamente, era una de las canciónes de Cry y la que más le gustaba a ella. No podía creerlo, estaba muy

impresionada viendo como ese pony tocaba a la perfección esa canción. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ese

pony tomándolo del hombro.

– ¿De dónde aprendiste esa canción? – preguntó Blue Ice bruscamente.

– Yo la compuce. ¡Quiero decir!, la aprendí en una academía de pianistas. – dijo él nerviosamente tratando de

corregir su error.

Ella quedó desconcertada frente a es respuesta y se volvió a sentar en el sofá pensando un poco, Cry seguía

tocando el piano. Ella miró en la alforja de Cry viendo un libro el cual notó pero no le dio mucha importancia al

principio. Pero la curiosidad creció en ella y decidió sacarlo. Se impactó al ver que el el título que el libro tenía era:

"Gran enciclopedia del mundo de Equestria". No solo era su libro favorito de la infancia, también fue el libro favorito

de Cry.

– ¿Dónde obtuviste esto? – preguntó ella mostrándole el libro a Cry.

– Lo… obtuve en una librería. ¡Ahora pásame eso!, ni se te ocurra abrirlo – dijo el algo desesperado tomando el

libro y dejándolo de nuevo en la alforja.

Cry volvió a sentarse en la silla del piano y seguir tocando.

Blue Ice seguía sentada hasta que un raro y absurdo pensamiento pasó por su mente. ¿Acaso es pony era Cry?.

Ella estaba muy confundida, pero viendo los hechos y la menera en la que se comprtaba podría inferir de que era

él. Siguió teniendo sospechas sobre ese libro, ¿por qué él no quería que lo abriera?. La curiosidad la invadió, tomó

rápidamente el libro de la alforja, los abrió en la primera página que tenía escrito: "Propiedad de Cry". Ella se quedó

muda al ver esto, realmente él era Cry. Ella dejó el libro abierto en el piso y se acercó él que seguía tocando el

piano.

– ¿Cry? – preguntó ella tímidamente

Él al escuchar esa pregunta se asustó y desafinó toda la partitura que estaba logrando. Se levantó de la silla

quedando en frente de ella.

– ¿Quién, Cry?. Yo no conozco a ningún Cry. – dijo el muy nerviosamente.

– ¿Tú eres Cry? – dijo ella acercándose cada vez más a él.

– Yo no me llamo Cry… Mi nombre es Shiny Glass – dijo él mucho más nervioso y retrocediendo.

– ¡Se que eres Cry! – gritó ella hacia él.

– ¡No!, te juro que no soy…

Justo en ese momento, Cry se había tropezado con el libro que Blue Ice había dejado en el suelo, haciendo de que

él se golpeara en la cabeza desincronizando el disfraz que tenía, dejando ver su forma verdadera.

Rápidamente él se paró, y se quedó inmovil viendo a Blue Ice, ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y fue corriendo

hacia él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Cry eres tú! – dijo ella llena de felicidad y lágrimas – te extrañé muchisimo.

– Yo también te extrañé mucho – dijo él sin poder contener la lágrimas.

Ambos estuvieron abrazados por un par de minutos.

– Blue Ice… yo….

Antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió un golpe terriblemente doloroso en su cabeza, cayó al piso de

inmediato. Lo único que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue la cara de horror de Blue Ice mientras un sólo

pensamiento pudo describir sus sensaciones: "Esto dolerá mañana". Y quedó inconsciente por el dolor.


	8. Chapter 8 - Estoy en casa

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 7 – Estoy en casa

Cry estaba un poco consciente después de haber recibido ese golpe, estaba acostado en una diferente superficie,

que raramente le era familiar. Seguía teniendo ese terrible dolor de cabeza por ese golpe que alguien y por algún

motivo lo hizo. Cry estuvo un rato acostado en esa superficie hasta que el dolor no era tan intenso, abrió los ojos y

se sorprendió al ver un pony rojo de crin rosa y ojos verdes encima de él, por un momento él pensó de que era

Solar Reflection, pero este tenía crin rosa, además parecía masculino. Estuvieron un breve momento mirándose,

hasta que ese potro colocó una sonrisa y fue corriendo fuera de la habitación. Sin duda esto había sido raro y Cry

no sabía quien era él, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama con sábanas, su herida en la cabeza tenía unos

vendajes, y la cama estaba situada en una amplia habitación que al parecer era en el segundo piso, pues en la

ventana se veía un balcón.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se dirgían a la habitación. Era Blue Ice junto con ese potro, Cry se puso

repentinamente feliz de verla, ella también estaba feliz,. Blue Ice fue hacia Cry y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

– Que bien que despertaste – dijo ella alegremente – pensé que no te recuperarías.

– Estoy bien Blue Ice, ¿quién es ese pequeño que te acompaña?.

– Él es mi hermano menor. Preséntate – dijo ella dirigiéndose a su hermano.

– Hola, me llamo Red Fire. – dijo el potro muy alegremente.

– ¡Oh, con que tú eres Red Fire!, que tierno te vez, ¿qué edad tienes? – preguntó Cry emocionado.

– Tengo 8 años. ¡Y no me digas tierno! – dijo él molesto.

Esa reacción provocó que Cry se riera, Red Fire no parecía tan contento.

– Me alegra poder conocer a tu hermano menor, es todo un encanto.

– Que bueno es saberlo. – dijo Blue Ice

– Apropósito, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?.

– Desde ayer, mi hermano volvió después de haber estado una tarde jugando con sus amigos, hemos hecho lo

posible para curar tu herida en la cabeza, tu quintina se agrietó un poco. Ahora mismo acaba de amanecer y mi

hermano fue el encargado de cuidarte.

– ¿Y por qué tuvo que cuidarme él y no tú?

– Porque estuve un largo rato teniendo una severa discusión con mi amiga que te propinó el golpe. Hablando de

eso, ella te debe una gran disculpa. Ven para acá. – añadió ella llamando a través de la puerta.

Se escucharon unos lentos pasos hasta que se pudo ver a Solar Reflection asomarse por la puerta, se acercó a

Cry con la cabeza y las orejas bajas.

– Bien, ¿y qué tienes que decir? – dijo Blue Ice un poco enojada.

– Yo… lo siento mucho Cry, no sabía que tú eras ese changeling de que tanto me hablaba Blue Ice, pensé de que

le harías daño o algo así. – Solar Reflection parecía muy arrepentida.

– Lo comprendo, es normal de que un pony le tenga miedo a un changeling. – dijo Cry muy comprensivamente –

Otra cosa, ¿con qué objeto me pegaste?.

– Fue… con un bate.

– ¿Con un bate?. – preguntó Cry.

– Sí, bueno… yo había salido del baño hace un rato hasta que me dí cuenta de que estabas en tu forma de

changeling frente a Blue Ice, pensé de que ella estaba en peligro y fui a buscar un bate de beisbol que tiene Red

Fire y que había dejado en la cocina. Me acerqué detrás de ti con el bate en mis pezuñas, y creo que ya sabemos el

resto de la historia. Realmente siento mucho lo que pasó.

– Tranquila, no te odio. Fue un error y todos lo cometemos. Podemos seguir siendo amigos.

– Muchas gracias. – dijo Solar Reflection muy aliviada.

– Pero hay un problema. – dijo Cry – ahora que tengo esta herida en la cabeza no creo que pueda usar mi disfraz,

me resulta difícil si mis pensamientos no están bien sincronizados para imaginarme la imagen que debo usar.

– ¿Estás seguro?. ¿Por qué no intentas transformarte?. – preguntó Solar Reflection.

Cry intento hacer lo que le pedía ella pero fracasó en cada intento por usar su disfraz, terminó teniendo un fuerte dolor

de cabeza.

– Ya fue suficiente. – dijo Blue Ice a Cry –No tienes porque seguir causándote daño.

– Creo que será mi tarea crear una razón al director de por qué "Shiny Glass" se ausentó hoy y que también faltará

a clases un por un tiempo. – dijo esto último Solar Reflection. – También cuando vuelva a casa tendré que inventar

una excusa de por qué me quedé anoche en tu casa, Blue Ice. Ya es la hora de que este en clases. Juro de que

vendré aquí a ver el estado de Cry.

– De acuerdo. – dijo Blue Ice – ¿Me podrías hacer el favor de llevar a Red Fire también?. Sus clases también van a

comenzar pronto.

– Por supuesto. – afirmó Solar Reflection llevándose consigo a Red Fire.

Una vez que se fueron, Blue Ice cerró la puerta y se quedó al lado de Cry.

– Cuanto me alegro de que estes aquí. – dijo ella abrazando a Cry – Pero lamento mucho de que tengas que estar

en esta cama adolorido.

– Se va a curar con el tiempo.– dijo Cry.

– ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no nos veíamos?

– Fue hace 3 años, cuando te fuiste.

– Si… últimamente estos años he estado muy sola, pero he podido hacer una buena amiga.

– Sin duda una muy buena amiga que es capaz de defenderte de cualquier changeling. – dijo Cry irónicamente.

– Me hacías falta Cry. A exepeción de Solar Reflection, tú eres un gran amigo, nunca me sentí tan feliz con alguien

en la vida, me trataste como nunca alguien lo había hecho. Quiero que volvamos a ser buenos amigos.

– Ya somos amigos, y espero que así sea por siempre, ¿pero cómo reaccionarán tus padres cuando vuelvan y me

vean siendo un changeling?.

– Ya le he contado todo sobre ti a mi familia, también a Solar Reflection. Mis padres estarán muy agradecidos

cuando vuelvan a casa. Mi hermano cree que eres muy genial, con todas esas habilidades y tu increíble aspecto le

hace pensar que eres capaz de cualquier cosa.

– Lo dices como si realmente lo fuera. – dijo Cry alagado.

– Yo pienso que eres genial. Es decir, tan sólo mírate, con esos ojos para ver en la oscuridad, tus hermosas y

largas alas de insecto, y tu aspecto puede fascinar a cualquiera. Sin mencionar de lo que eres capaz de hacer, que

es lo que más me gusta de ti. Úlimamente me han interesado mucho los changelings, he investigado y aprendido

mucho acerca de ellos, pero ninguno sería igual que tú.

– Me alegra mucho saber de que pienses eso de mí, hace mucho que nadie me decía esas cosas. – Cry estaba

ruborizado por lo que ella dijo.

– Es lo que realmente pienso de ti, Cry.

– Gracias…

Hubo silencio durante un rato hasta que Blue Ice quiso hablar.

– Tengo entendido de que te uniste a la universidad de Mercyful Hill, Solar Reflection me contó de cómo te conoció.

Pero lo que más me interesa saber es de por qué te uniste a esa universidad y de cómo llegaste a este pueblo y

quiero que me lo digas.

Cry le contó por qué se quiso ir de la colmena, lo que le sucedió al encontrar el pueblo, cómo se unió a esa

universidad y de cómo logró que lo llevaran a un mayor grado de aprendizaje.

– Vaya, a nadie se le había dado semejante oportunidad de poder llegar a un grado de aprendizaje más alto. Eres

muy impresionante.

– ¿Tú también estás en ese grado, cierto?

– Sí, fue con esfuerzo y dedicación, pero tú eres capaz de hacer más.

– Pero tú fuiste capaz de hacerlo con tu propio esfuerzo y eso debe valorarse más que cualquier otra cosa. – dijo

Cry con mucha amabilidad.

– Gracias por tus palabras Cry. Me gustaría saber que ha sido de ti estos últimos años.

–Yo… ha sido muy difícil para mí poder enfrentarlos, sufrí mucho y me enseñaron cosas incorrectas.

– Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie, me interesa saberlo.

– Está bien…

Cry le contó como había pasado los últimos años sin ella, lo habían entrenado militarmente, cayó en depresión por

estar sin su querida amiga. Blue Ice estaba muy triste de escuchar lo que él decía y lo mal que pasó sin ella.

– Cry… siento mucho lo que pasaste.

– No sientas pena, la razón por la lloraba y sufría era porque no podía estar contigo, pero ahora ya no me siento

solo, estás aquí conmigo después de tanto tiempo sin vernos y no podría ser más feliz sin ti.

Blue Ice se conmovió al oír esto. Cry es el único que se atreve a decir esas cosas sobre ella, la hacía sentir

especial. Él había pasado mucho dolor y pena por querer estar con ella. Se sentía muy querida por él, y eso era

una de las mejores cosas que haya podido sentir, ella también lo quería mucho como amigo y apreciaba todo lo que

hacía, nunca dejaría que le pasara algo malo.

Ambos siguieron conversando sobre otros temas, fue atardeciendo y Solar Reflection volvió junto con Red Fire a

casa. Todos se reunieron en la habitación para acompañar a Cry, todos hablaron de ciertos temas sobre la

universidad y entre otras cosas.

– Me alegra que te sientas mejor. – dijo Solar Reflection – Sin embargo ya es muy tarde y está anocheciendo,

necesito volver a casa, mis padres deben estar muy preocupados, no he vuelto a casa desde ayer. Adiós.

Blue Ice acompañó a Solar Reflection hasta la puerta de salida. Una vez que volvió, le dijo a Cry de que tenía que

bajar al primer piso para cenar con su hermano. Cry se quedó esperándolos.

Blue Ice y su hermano estaban comiendo simples bocadillos de heno en la mesa de la cocina.

– ¿Realmente ese es el changeling que te ayudó a escapar? – preguntó Red Fire.

– Sí, estoy completamente segura de que es él. – afirmó Blue Ice.

– ¿Y no crees de que quizás te está engañando para poder aprovecharse de ti?

– Él nunca engañaría a alguien, yo lo conosco muy bien y te aseguro de que es muy inofensivo. ¿No viste de que él

fue muy amigable contigo?.

– Sí, bueno… pero no estoy seguro de si realmente le agrado, me gustaría ser amigo de él y poder ver todas las

cosas fabulosas que tu dices que él hace.

– Créeme, le agradas, él adora a lo potros como tú.

– ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?.

– Ya te dije que lo conosco muy bien. Y si una de las cosas que él me ha contado que me agradan, es de que le

encantan los niños y ver como viven su juventud.

– Espero que realmente sea así.

La conversación terminó, ambos terminaro de comer y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en el segundo piso, la

habitación de Red Fire estaba situada en frente de la de Blue Ice.

– Espero que duermas bien hermano.

– ¿Cómo podrás dormir si Cry está en tú cama?.

– Me las arreglaré. – dijo ella naturalmente

– De acuerdo, buenas noches – Red Fire terminó entrando a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Blue Ice entro a su habitación, donde estaba Cry acostado leyendo un libro que le habían dado para pasar el rato.

– Hola Blue Ice. – dijo Cry – ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

– Pues voy dormir – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la cama

– ¿Dormirás aquí?. ¿En la habitación de tus padres?.

– Esta es mi habitación.

– ¡Oh!, pensé que era la de tus padres, ya sabes, porque esta cama es muy ancha.

– Siempre me han gustado las camas ampliadas. ¿Algún problema?.

– No, pero… ¿dormirás conmigo?

– Lo dices como si fuera la primera vez.

Dicho esto, Blue Ice se metió a la cama al lado derecho de Cry. Ella apagó la luz de su lámpara y le deseó buenas

noches, y una vez que Cry empezó a dormir ella lo abrazó suavemente para no despertarlo. Era raro pensarlo,

estar de nuevo abrazando a un changeling mientras duerme. De todas maneras, los latidos de su corazón siempre la

ayudan a dormir. Pero esta vez era más raro, por alguna razón ella se sintió algo avergonzada de estar abrazando

a Cry y a la vez estaba ruborizada, ¿porqué sería?. Ella en más de una ocasión había dormido junto a él y no había

sentido lo mismo. Este simple hecho no fue preocupante, pero no podía dormir bien, solamente presionó más su

cabeza en el pecho de Cry hasta que sus latidos la hicieron dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día junto a él.

Mensaje de autor: Bueno, últimamente he estado subiendo los capítulos muy seguido. A este ritmo creo que

terminaré la historia dentro de unos cuantos meses. En este capítulo empezará a florecer el romance entre estos

personaje, aunque creo de que ya se dieron cuenta. Antes, quiero recordarles de que la clasificación de este

Fanfiction es K+. Así que no se ilusionen, yo quiero hacer una historia romántica, pero que sea blanca. Si es que

han visto la película "Avatar" sabrán de cómo fue el romance de Jake con esa navi. Algo así quiero hacer en este

romance en mi Fanfiction, un romance que no toca temas tan profundos pero que a la vez no deja de ser cariñoso y

prohibido. Así que bueno, espero que les esté gustando este Fic, coloquen Reviews diciendo lo que les parece, a

ver si es que puedo hacer que esto mejore, cuídense y que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche, crepúsculo, mañana,

atardecer, anochecer, amanecer, etc.


	9. Chapter 9 - Tu amigo es genial

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 8 – Tu amigo es genial

Blue Ice se despierta lentamente, no recordaba lo bien que se sientía poder dormir al lado de Cry. Movió su cabeza

hacia arriba, Cry estaba despierto con una sonrisa, la miraba muy alegremente. Ella se sintió un poco rara frente a

esto, sintió un montón de emociones pasar lo cual hizo que se pusiera completamente roja frente a esto. No quería

estar tanto tiempo estando con Cry ahí mientras ella actuaba de esa forma. Rápidamente tomó sus anteojos que

estaban encima de su mesita de noche al lado de la cama, no tardó en levantarse y ponerse de pie en frente de la

cama en donde estaba Cry. Él estaba realmente confundido frente a la reacción que ella colocó, pero no quería

darle tanta importancia.

– Buenos días – dijo él todavía con esa sonrisa.

– Ahh… buenos días – dijo ella precipitadamente

– Que lindo está el clima. ¿No crees? – él miró hacia la ventana.

– Sí, por supuesto que lo es. – dijo ella reponiéndose de su estado.

– Bien, por lo que parece, mi herida en la cabeza se siente mucho menos adolorida y quizás ya pueda levantarme

de esta cama y caminar.

Él intentó levantarse, pero Blue Ice le dio un ligero empujón y cayó en cama mientras ella le ponía las mantas

desordenadas encima.

– Pues claro que no vas a levantarte ahora mismo. Todavía tienes esa herida y no quiero que te levantes hasta que

esté completamente bien.

– Por favor, no es para que tengas que preocuparte demasiado.

– Pues claro que lo es. ¡Imagínate si algo peor puede pasarte en esa herida!. Si algo muy terrible llegase a pasarte

yo… no sabría que hacer. – dijo esto último con un tono muy estérico.

– Blue Ice… – Cry estaba con los ojos muy abiertos frente a esto.

– Yo… lo siento mucho. – Tenía la orejas abajo y una cara de preocupación.

– Mira. – él le tomo de los cascos a Blue Ice que estaba apoyada en la cama – Nunca me atrevería a hacer algo

que te afectara, pero te juro de que me encuentro bien y no tienes de que preocuparte, Te juro de que no me

pasará nada.

La mirada y palabras de Cry hicieron de que ella se sintiera mejor y más tranquila.

– De acuerdo… creo que estaría bien de que pudieras caminar un poco.

– Gracias.

Dicho esto, Cry se quitó la sábanas de encima y fue hacia la puerta delicadamente.

– Si quieres podría cocinar el desayuno para ti y tu hermano – dijo mientras habría la puerta.

– No tienes porque hacerlo Cry.

– Céeme, sería un gran placer para mi poder volver a cocinar, además creo que a tu hermano le encantaria la

comida que hago.

– Eres muy considerado, te lo agradezco mucho. Antes, quisiera saber algo.

– Dime.

– ¿Cómo es posible de que te estés curando tan rápido?. ¿Todos los changelings tienen ese metabolismo?

– No, simplemente es por la cantidad de amor. El amor es capaz de alimentarnos y curarnos de nuestros males

internos y externos. Raramente me he despertado con una gran cantidad de amor que llegó repentinamente a mi.

– Oh… ya veo…

Cry salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras. Mientras tanto Blue Ice estaba reflexionando frente a esto. Ella

estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña, anoche sintió un muy raro sentimiento que no había sentido antes,

también esta mañana ella había reaccionado vergonzosamente por ver el alegre rostro de Cry y no hablar de la

manera en que se comportó cuando él quería salir de cama todavia con esa herida.

¿Por qué estaba actuando así?. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo mucho más preocupada por él?. Pero sobre todo,

¿por qué desde anoche se empezó a sentir ese sentimiento tan raro?. Le parecía muy extraño lo que dijo él, se

había curado un poco más rápidamente por una gran y repentina fuente de amor. ¿Habría sido ella esa dudosa

fuente de amor?. Posiblemente se tratara del amor de la amistad. Sí, posiblemente eso era, al menos ella se sentía

un poco más preocupada.

Se acordaba de que tenia que despertar a su hermano para que tomara el desayuno. Salió de su habitación, fue al

baño, se sepilló los dientes, se labó la cara, arregló su peinado y fué a la habitación de su hermano. Él seguía

durmiendo, pero se despertó por el ruidoso abrir de la puerta. Blue Ice se dirigió a su

hermano que seguía en cama.

– Levántate, Cry se siente mejor y está preparando el desayuno. Ven, te va a gustar la comida que él hace.

– Esta bien – él dio un ligero bostezo y se dirigió al baño de su casa.

Blue Ice bajó las escaleras y fué a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. Al parecer Cry había terminado de cocinar

bastante rápido, él estaba sentado en la mesa esperándolos, se ve muy animado. Hay dos platos con diferentes

tipos de sandwiches y uno era más pequeño que el otro. Ella suponía que el más pequeño era para Red Fire.

Se sentó en frente de Cry y se dispuso a comer, se lo terminó comiendo muy rápidamente, hace mucho de que ella

no comía lo que cocinaba él y se sintió muy reconfortada de poder volver a probar su exelente comida.

– Se nota que tenías hambre – dijo él sonriendo.

– Hace mucho que no como tus maravillas, sin duda eres muy especial en ello.

– Gracias, me gustaría ver lo que opina tu hermano.

Justo en ese momento el pequeño potro abrió la puerta entrando a la cocina.

– ¡Aquí estás!. Ven, siéntate. Cry ha hecho una comida muy especial para ti. – dijo ella muy alegremente.

Red Fire hizo caso a lo que decía su hermana y se sentó al lado derecho de Cry, tomó el sandwich con sus casos y

le dio una pequeña mordida, él quedó con una increible y graciosa cara de asombro, lanzó el sandwich al aire, abrió

su boca y… se lo tragó de un solo bocado. Cry y Blue Ice estaban completamente impresionados ante lo que él

acababa de hacer, despues haber terminado de saborear lo que comió, se paró en la mesa colocándose en

frente de Cry.

– ¡Eres el mejor cocinero del mundo! – dijo Red Fire con mucha emoción.

– Yo… eh… gracias.

– ¡Sin duda deberías trabajar en un restaurante!…

Blue Ice tomó a su hermano bajándolo de la mesa.

– Yo también creo que él sería un buen chef, pero no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de decírcelo, Red Fire.

– Ay, lo siento. – dijo él enojado.

– Me gustaría saber si es que has hecho tus tareas.

– No, todavía no la he hecho. – dijo él más molesto aún.

– En ese caso creo de que deberías hacerla ahora mismo.

– ¡Pero hoy es un fin de semana!

– Es mi responsabilidad ver que haces tus deberes, es mejor hacerlos antes que despues. – dijo ella con seriedad

Red Fire parecía muy molesto por lo que le decía su hermana, se dirigió a su habitación subiendo las escaleras y

cerró la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

– Él debe aprender a comportarse. Lamento lo que acabas de ver.

– Creo que fuiste un poco dura con él – dijo Cry inocentemente

– Si… creo que lo fui un poco. Pero mi intención nunca es regañarle, siempre le digo las cosas con el tono más

comprensible que puedo.

– Creo que debería acompañarlo un poco. No me gustaría estar aquí hablando mientras él está solo en su

habitación haciendo la tarea.

– Cry, no tienes que hacerlo.

– Sólo quiero acompañarlo, Blue Ice.

– Está bien.

Cry se levantó de su silla y subió por las escaleras entrando a la habitación de Red Fire. Blue Ice se sintió muy

vacía estando ella sola en esa cocina, sentía que debía acompañar a Cry también, pero quizás no era lo mejor.

Simplemente se quedó ahí sola y esperó.

Cry entró a la habitación, y vio al pequeño potro haciendo su tarea de mal humor en un escrtorio. Cry se acercó a él

y le llamo la atención.

– Hola Red Fire. ¿Te encuentras bien?.

– No – dijo él inexpresivamente

– Escucha. Se de que tal vez estás un poco molesto por la manera en la que se comportó tu hermana contigo, pero

yo estoy aquí y estoy dispuesto a acompañarte.

– Ajá – dijo él todavía inexpresivo.

– ¿Qué tarea estás haciendo? – dijo Cry interesado.

– Una de matemáticas.

– Vaya, por lo que veo se trata de multiplicaciones. Yo sé todo sobre esto, si quieres puedo ayudarte a hacerlo.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, deja un momento para que te explique.

Cry se puso al lado de Red Fire y empezó a enseñarle con poca profundidad cada una de las cosas que él sabía.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y a tarea ya estaba completamente hecha.

– ¡Wow, muchas gracias!. Nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera. Eres mucho mejor que mis profesores.

– Tampoco soy un experto, esto es muy simple, pero recuerda que tienes que practicarlo, porque te será muy útil

en el futuro.

– ¡Sí, ya me doy cuenta!. – dijo Red Fire con una sonrisa

– ¿Tú hermana te ayuda hacer tu tarea?

– Bueno, a veces lo hace, pero ella quiere que pueda aprender por mi cuenta y en muchas ocasiones ella me toca

la puerta para preguntarme si es que algo me dificulta. ¡Es muy molesto de su parte!. – dijo esto último con un tono

un poco enojado

– Ella lo hace por que tú le preocupas.

– ¿Cómo le voy a preocupar si ella nunca me hace caso?.

– Es porque ella quiere considerar lo mejor para ti. Te pide de que hagas tu tarea y estudies para que puedas ser

un mejor alumno en la escuela y tengas un buen futuro. Quizás ella tiene muchas cosas que hacer, pero se da el

tiempo para poder ver que es lo que te dificulta en tus estudios.

– Bueno, pero yo…

– ¿Ella suele ser amable contigo la mayoría de las veces, cierto?.

– La verdad… sí. Muchas veces ella se preocupa de lo que hago o adonde voy. Y me prepara la comida en vez que

lo haga mi madre.

– ¿Y ella es capaz de compartir tiempo contigo?.

– Sí, pero está muy ocupada con sus propios estudios.

– Yo conosco muy bien a tu hermana, ella no sería capaz de desearte mal o molestarte. Ella solía decirme muy

buenas cosas de ti cuando eras más pequeño, te tiene mucho aprecio y esta muy agradecida de tener a un

hermano como tú en vez de tener que ser hija única y sentirse sola. Ella es realmente una chica maravillosa que

sabe apreciar lo que tiene.

De pronto Red Fire se sintió un poco culpable de la manera en la que actuó con Blue Ice, quizás no fue lo mejor

haber tenido que gritarle a su hermana. Cry se dio cuenta de estado de ánimo de Red Fire.

– Escucha. Ya terminamos tu tarea. ¿No es así?. Podríamos hacer algo juntos aquí en tu habitación.

– ¿Cómo qué?.

– Bueno… yo…

Cry vio mucho tipo de cosas en la habitación, unos papeles con dibujos y crayones, un libro de cuentos infantiles,

unos juguetes delicadamente puestos en una repisa y una extraña caja con una especie de cristal negro en el

frente. Esto último le llamó mucho la atención a Cry, él nunca antes había visto semejante objeto.

– ¿Qué es eso? – dijo él señalando a la extraña caja cuadrada

– Ese es mi televisor. – dijo Red fire alegremente

– ¿Un televisor?

– Hace pocos años que existía, es un aparato que te permite ver información visual sobre el mundo, también

puedes ver caricaturas y jugar videojuegos. Yo tengo la última versión de este aparato, es de color, no como la

anterior que era en blanco y negro.

– ¿Caricaturas, videojuegos?.

– Mejor te lo muestro.

Red Fire pulsó un botón del extraño aparato y se proyecto una imagen de unos ponys en una especie de oficina

conversando. Cry se asustó frente a esto y retrocedió unos pasos.

– Tranquilo, es sólo un vídeo grabado, no están dentro del televisor, esto fue grabado con una cámara.

– ¿Qué son las cámaras?.

– Son un artefacto que sirve para grabar algo visual y poder verlo las veces que tú quieras.

– ¿Y con esas cámaras grabaron esta conversación?.

– Sí.

– ¿Y de qué están hablando?

– Son reporteros, al parecer hablan acerca de la fiesta de la noche de Nightmare, y al parecer se celebrará dentro de

un par de días.

– ¿La fiesta de Nightmare se celebrará dentro de dos días?. Sería genial participar en ella.

– Lo ves, lo que ellos hacen es transmitir información por medio de opiniones y ese tipo de cosas.

– Genial. ¿Qué más se puede hacer?.

Estuvieron el resto del día haciendo todo tipo de cosas juntos, vieron caricaturas en la televisión y Cry no pudo

resistir las risas frente a los personajes animados que él veía, también jugaron videojuegos, fue algo que a Cry

no sólo le interesó, sino que que le fascinó, él no podía dejar de jugar vídeojuegos junto a Red Fire que era el

segundo jugador. Una vez de que ambos dejaron de usar la televisión entre otras cosas que estaban relacionadas

con ella, decidieron jugar con la figuras de acción y dibujar con los crayones. Cry hasta este punto se sentía muy

infantil, pero le encantaba compartir ese tipo de cosas con un potro, ya que él nunca tuvo ese tipo de infancia.

Ya era bastante tarde despues de haber hecho todo eso, Red Fire tenía que dormir, pero él le rogó a Cry de que le

leyera un cuento antes de dormir. Cry tomo el libro de cuentos infantiles de su repisa y narro un par de historias

como mejor pudo, Red Fire estaba teniendo cada vez más sueño hasta quedarse profundamente dormido con una

notable sonrisa en su rostro. Ese fue uno de los momentos más conmovedores que el haya visto en su vida. Dejó el

libro en la repisa, apagó la luz y le deseó buenos sueños al pequeño potro.

Justo después de haber cerrado la puerta, abrió la otra puerta de la habitación de Blue Ice, donde ella estaba

acostada en cama leyendo un libro. Dirigió su mirada hacia Cry.

– Hola Cry. ¿Hiciste muchas cosas con Red Fire? – preguntó ella interesada

– Sí, pero… lamento haber tenido que dejarte sola.

– Tranquilo, Solar Reflection estuvo aquí todo el día.

– ¿En serio?.

– Mientras tu estabas con mi hermano, ella vino aquí para ver como te encontrabas. Se alegró mucho cuando le

conté que habías mejorado, pero como tu estabas con Red Fire, ella no quiso interrumpirlos.

– Que bueno saberlo. Apropósito, me encantó la televisión que tiene y sobre todo sus videojuegos.

– Lo sé, son geniales. Pero él es el único en la casa que los ocupa.

– Me informé de que la fiesta de noche de Nightmare se celebrará en un par de días.

– Sí, será íncreible. Aunque la Princesa Luna no viene este año a nuestro pueblo, pero en el fondo lo importante es

poder celebrar.

– Sería increíble que yo pudiera participar.

– Por supuesto que puedes, solamente te disfrazas de pony y ya está.

– Muy graciosa. – dijo el con un tono sarcástico

Cry cerró la puerta que había detrás de él, se dirigió a la cama y apagó la luz. Ambos estaban durmiendo

profundamente. Blue Ice estaba abrazando a Cry de la forma más afectuosa que haya hecho antes. Había

escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Red Fire a través de la puerta y no pudo evitar llorar, Cry siempre

tenía algo bueno que decir de ella y no dejaba de sorprenderle todas esas palabras. Estaba teniendo muy dulces

sueños esa noche y pudo dormir tranquila.

Por otra parte, Cry estaba en el fondo de sus sueños pensando en el día que compartió con Red Fire, le encantó

esa experiencia con el potro. Una gran y tierna alegría creció en su interior esa tarde. Se preguntaba de cómo sería

si tuviera un pequeño potro para él mismo, sería quizás… un buen padre.


	10. Chapter 10 - ¿Tú eres ese changeling?

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 9 – ¿Tú eres ese changeling?

Blue se despertó sola esa mañana, no sabía por qué Cry no estaba a su lado, aunque suponía de que estaría en algún lugar

de la casa. No tardó en levantarse de su cama y fue al baño, raramente el baño estaba mojado, ella suponía que uno de los

dos chicos presentes en la casa la había usado.

Despues de haber arreglado su aspecto, fue a la habitación de su hermano para despertarlo. Bueno, Cry y Red Fire estaban

viendo la televisión juntos, un momento que duró poco hasta que Blue Ice les llamó la atención para que fueran a tomar

desayuno.

Los dos hermanos comieron el desayuno de Cry esa tarde, obviamente les encantó la comida que el hacía, dentro de unas

cuantas conversaciones Cry explicó de que él había usado la ducha esta mañana, era necesario, ya hace varios dias que no

se aseaba lo suficiente. Solar Reflection vino esa tarde a pasar el rato con sus amigos. Cry ya se habia mejorado de su

herida casi por completo, así que decidieron sacarle los vendajes de la cabeza. Todo parecía un día normal como

siempre, hasta que lo siguiente ocurrió. Se escucharon unos golpes desde la puerta.

– ¿Oíste eso? – dijo Solar Reflection.

– Al parecer alguien ha tocado la puerta – dijo Cry sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro junto a Red Fire.

– Voy abrir la puerta. Cry necesito que te disfrases de pony– dijo Blue Ice dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Cry se disfrazaba

de Shiny Glass.

Blue Ice brió la puerta lentamente, asomaba la cabeza para ver quien era. Se quedó sin palabras al ver que se trataba de

sus padres, no tardó más y los abrazó a ambos con mucha fuerza.

– ¡Mamá, papá!, que bien saber que son ustedes – Red Fire se asomó por la puerta para ver a sus padres y los abrazó

igualmente, Cry y Solar Reflection estaban en la puerta viendo la conmovedora escena.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí tan pronto? – dijo Blue Ice

– Vinimos para celebrar la fiesta de noche Nightmare con ustedes. No crean que no íbamos a celebrarlo este año. – dijo el

padre con un alegre tono.

– Pero será pasado mañana. – dijo Red Fire

– Quisimos adelantarnos para no tener complicaciones, además ya terminamos nuestro deber en ese viaje. – dijo la madre.

Los padres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Cry y de Solar Reflection, les llamóa la atención el nuevo pony que estaba

ahí, ellos ya conocían a Solar Reflection.

– Hola Solar Reflection – dijo el padre

– Hola señor Flame, hola señora Icy. – dijo Solar Reflection

– Que bueno es poder volver a verte. ¿Y quién es él? – dijo el padre mirando a Cry.

– Tengo que explicárselos dentro, se van a emocionar cuando lo sepan quién es. – dijo Blue Ice empujándo a sus padres

hacia el interior de la casa.

Cry sabía lo que Blue Ice les iba a decir y se sentía muy preocupado. Cuando ya estaban dentro, Blue Ice les dijo a sus

padres de que ese pony era Cry. Al principio creyeron que era una broma de mal gusto, pero su razonamiento fue mucho

mejor que sus propias suposiciones. Les dijo de que él era realmente muy inocente, sensible y capaz de amar, como en

muchas de las ocasiones en que ella había hablado con sus padres sobre Cry. También les contó de cómo él pudo llegar

hasta aquí y quedarse.

– ¿En serio le pegaron con un bate? – dijo la madre

– Ya dije que lo sentía. – dijo Solar Reflection con un cierto tono de molestia

– Si Blue Ice dice que tue eres ese changeling de que tanto nos ha hablado, nos gustaría verlo – dijo el padre a Cry

Cry dio un suspiro y quitó su disfraz, dejándose ver su verdadera forma. Los padres estaban completamente atónitos al ver

esta extraña apariencia que nunca antes habían visto. De pronto la madre le dio un gran abrazo que casi hizo que Cry

tosiera de dolor.

– ¡Tú eres el changeling que ayudó a nuestra hija, no tienes idea de lo agradecidos que estamos! – dijo la madre con mucha

emoción, el padre tuvo de separarla de ese abrazo y el changeling casi queda asfixiado.

– Nos agrada mucho poder verte en persona Cry. Como dijo mi esposa, te estamos profundamente agradecidos de lo que

has hecho por ella. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras y si hay algo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo. – dijo

nuevamente el padre.

– Gracias, es usted… muy amable… – dijo el changeling sentado en el piso y todavía recobrando el aire.

– No te nos quedes ahí. Siéntate, nos gustaría poder hablar y conocerte.

– Yo estaría encantada de poder hablar también. – dijo Blue Ice.

Todos estaban sentados en el salón principal. Los padres le preguntaban a Cry de donde venía exactamente a pesar de que

Blue Ice se los haya dicho más de una vez, también que clase de gustos tenía, que cosas le interesaban del mundo exterior,

lo que más le gustaba hacer, que tipo de futuro espera tener en Equestria, entre otras cosas. A ellos les interesaba mucho la

manera de pensar que él tenía y en uno que otro momento Blue Ice se precipitó un poco por querer hablar. Pero sin duda

ese changeling parecía muy amable y tierno, hasta incluso le preguntaron si es que pensaba en tener esposa e hijos como

ellos, él se ruborizó mucho con esa pregunta… y también Blue Ice. Como fue atardeciendo, tuvieron que cenar y como es de

costumbre Cry quiso preparar la comida. Los padres de Blue Ice no tuvieron palabras para describir la sensación que

tuvieron al comer lo que les preparó Cry, que eran unos simples platos de sopa.

Les agradó mucho tener a ese changeling en esa tarde, sin duda fue divertido para ellos conocerlo. Pero ya era hora de

dormir, Solar Reflection se tuvo que ir a casa bastante tarde, también tendría que darle la excusa a sus padres de que llegó

tarde porque estuvo en la casa de Blue Ice, tenía que admitir de que para ella los padres no era una de las mejores cosas

que le gustaba tener. Red Fire y el señor Flame se dirigieron a dormir, Blue Ice, su madre y Cry seguían en el salón.

– Muy bien Cry, – dijo la madre – creo que deberías de dormir en el sofá ya que no hay otro lugar disponible.

– Em… últimamente he dormido en la cama de Blue Ice. – dijo Cry algo nervioso, y Blue Ice lo estaba mirando algo

preocupada por lo que acababa de decir.

– ¿Pero entonces dónde ha dormido ella?

– Pues… al lado mío. – la madre de Cry casi se desmaya al oír esto.

– ¿Has dormido al lado de mi propia hija? – le gritó ella indignada.

Blue Ice en ese momento quiso intervenir con su madre.

– Mamá, tranquila por favor. Yo ya te he contado de que he dormido a su lado anteriores veces.

– Eso era una ocasión diferente. Él ahora está en mi casa y yo soy la quien pone las reglas aquí. No puede invadir tu

espacio personal de esa manera.

– ¡Pero mamá!.

Tuvieron una incómoda pero no tan fuerte discusión durante un rato y Cry estaba en medio de ella, nunca antes había visto

una clase de pelea verbal de ese tipo, realmente disgustaba mucho tener que presenciarla de parte de su amiga.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?. Ya estoy grande, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones y te aseguro de que Cry no es esa

clase de chicos en que estás pensando. Él nunca se aprovecharía de alguien de tal manera, tú misma has visto lo amable y

bueno que es, nunca me ha hecho daño.

– Está bien. Pero ojalá estes alerta ante lo que él haga, nunca se sabe. – dijo su madre con mucha seriedad.

– ¡Ay mamá!. – dijo Blue Ice con un tono molesto.

Una vez terminada al fin esta discusión, la señora Icy fue a la habitación de su esposo a dormir. Despues de un rato, Blue Ice

y Cry subieron hasta la habitación para dormir. Ya estando ahí, ella arregló su cama, cerró la puerta y esperó a que Cry

viniera a dormir junto a ella.

– ¿A qué esperas Cry?. Ven, tenemos que dormir.

– Lo he pensado y creo que tu madre tiene razón. Dormir a tu lado es como tomar gran parte de tu espacio personal,

solamente las parejas casadas hace eso. Creo que no sería un problema que durmiera en el sofá. – Cry se dirigió hasta la

puerta, pero no la alcanzó debido a que Blue Ice estaba agarrándolo de su torso.

– No, tú no te irás. – dijo Blue Ice enojada.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Blue Ice tiró de Cry hasta llevarlo a su cama y dejándolo acostado para poder dormir a su lado.

– ¿Por qué haces esto?

– Porque no quiero dormir sola.

– Pero no hay ningún problema con que duerma separado de ti.

– ¡Para mí sí que lo hay!.

– ¿Y por qué?.

– Porque yo… – ella trató de pronunciar unas palabras, pero se arrepintió de lo que estaba apunto de decir.

Al no haber respuesta, Cry simplemente se dejó acostar en la cama, llevándose sus pezuñas a la cabeza.

– Sólo durmamos de una vez. – Blue Ice lentamente se metió en la cama y se apoyó en el pecho de Cry, pero este la apartó

cuidadosamente de su posición.

– No lo hagas, – dijo Cry – si tu madre viera lo que estás haciendo seguramente se enojaría mucho.

– Cry…

– Tiene sentido de que tu madre tenga algo de desconfianza en mí. ¿Cómo poder confiar completamete en un ser tan

mentiroso y manipulador como yo?. Soy un monstruo.

– No eres un monstruo… – dijo ella con un tono triste.

– ¡Sí lo soy!. No trates de decir lo contrario, sabes muy bien lo que es verdad.

Ambos estuvieron en absoluto silencio despues de esto, Blue Ice apagó las luces y Cry estaba acostado en dirección

contraria a la de ella. Finalmente él se quedó dormido, ella quiso darlo vuelta delicadamente para poder apoyarse en su

pecho como siempre y poder sentirse mejor, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que él tenía en sus ojos. No

pudo resistir lo que veía y lloró silenciosamente abrazandolo de la forma más afectuosa que podía. En su interior se sentía

completamente furiosa con su madre y también muy cobarde de su parte no haber podido hacer algo más al respecto.

Las palabras que ella quería formular cuando Cry le hizo esa pregunta, pero que no se atrevió a responder en ese momento

eran "Porque yo te quiero".


	11. Chapter 11 - La mejor noche de Nightmare

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 10 – La mejor noche de Nightmare

Ya era bastante temprano, todos los habitantes del hogar ya estaban despiertos. El desayuno fue algo incómodo en cierto

aspecto, la señora Icy trataba de hablar con Blue Ice, pero esta ni siquiera la quiso mirar, el señor Flame y Red Fire no

comprendían por qué ella actuaba así, Cry no estuvo presente en la mesa y se quedó en el salón principal leyendo un libro.

Más tarde Cry le ayudó a Red Fire con su tarea y Blue Ice los acompañó, despues de un rato ella decidió divertirse con

ambos jugando videojuegos y haciendo dibujos, entre otras cosas, pero no hubiera sido lo suficientemente divertido si Cry no

hubiera estado ahí. El día no parecía tan especial, pero la noche si lo iba a ser. La fiesta de Nightmare sería el primer evento

en el que Cry participaría en toda su vida, además tendría a sus amigos para poder pasar la noche.

Una vez fue de noche, casi todos ya tenían su disfraz, exepto los padres de Blue Ice.

Ella estaba disfrazada de la muerte, con una túnica negra y una larga hoz, su hermano estaba disfrazado de beisbolista, le

encantaba el beisbol y su Cutie Mark era un bate y una pelota. Pero faltaba Cry, no tenía ningún tipo de disfraz o alguna idea

para obtener uno.

– Creo que este año no podré tener un disfraz aparte de fingir que soy un pony. – dijo él desilucionado

– Espera… yo recuerdo que papá tenía uno de la fiesta de hace unos años. – dijo Blue Ice

– ¡Ah sí!, ya lo recuerdo. Esperen, iré por él. – partió rápidamente y regresó con un sombrero de copa como el de los magos

y una capa negra

– Vaya… muchas gracias. – dijo Cry recibiendo el disfraz

– No ha de qué. Espero de que puedan pasarlo bien todos ustedes esta noche – terminó diciendo justo cuando Cry ya se

había puesto el disfraz.

– ¡Cry, te ves increíble! – dijo Blue Ice emocionada

– ¿Y ustedes no van a venir este año con nosotros? – preguntó Red Fire

– Ustedes ya están bastante grandes y nosotros más viejos, – dijo la madre – ya no es de nuestra costumbre tener que pedir

dulces en la noche, pero vamos a asistir a una fiesta de disfraces en la casa de los padres de Solar Reflcetion.

– Sus padres dijeron de que ella iba a pasar la noche con ustedes pidiendo dulces. – dijo el padre – Tengan cuidado afuera,

hay muchos maleantes que se atreven a robarle los dulces los potros con la fuerza, pero confío de que Cry es un changeling

lo suficientemente ágil y peligroso para poder protegerlos, él tiene entrenamiento militar.

La señora Icy miró a Cry con mucha desaprobación, Red Fire se sentía un poco atemorizado y Blue Ice no pudo evitar

llevarse uno de sus cascos a la cara por el descuido de su padre al decir eso.

De repente en la puerta sonaron unos golpes, Red Fire la abrió dejándose ver a Solar Reflection con una extraña capa roja y

unos colmillos falsos puestos.

– ¡Oh, eres tú! – dijo el potro – Que genial es tu disfraz… ¿de qué es?.

– De vampiro – dijo ella suspirando como si lo hubiera aclarado varias veces.

Los padres salieron justo al instante en el que ella apareció.

– Muy bien. Ahora mismo nos vamos, ojalá lo pasen bien esta noche. – dijo la madre

Los padres partieron a su fiesta nocturna y los jovenes se despidieron de ellos. Se dirigieron hacia el pueblo caminando y por

el trayecto iban conversando de diferentes temas.

– No me puedo creer de que tu disfraz es de vampiro. – dijo Blue Ice

– Pues a mí me soprende que te hayas disfrazado de la mismísima muerte. – dijo Solar Reflection

– A mí me parecen bastante buenos cada uno de sus disfraces. – dijo Cry – Aunque el mío no es del todo original, puedo

decir de que no me veo del todo divertido.

– A mí me parece muy genial de cómo te queda el disfraz. – dijo Blue Ice – Además… creo que te ves muy lindo con él.

Todos las miraron estupefactos en ese instante, menos mal de que no se dieron cuenta del rubor que ella le estaba

ocultando con su capucha puesta.

– De acuerdo… apropósito. – dijo Solar Reflection - Cry, si llegamos al pueblo todavía con tu forma actual tendrás que decirle

a los demás de que este año decidiste disfrazarte de changeling, porque o si no…

Justo se dieron cuenta de que estaban caminando en medio del pueblo.

– Ups…

– ¿Sigo siendo un changeling? – preguntó Cry desesperadamente.

– ¡Hey tú! – dijo a lo lejos un pony bastante serio mientras se iba acercando. Se quedó parado en frente de Cry por unos

momentos mirándolo a los ojos – ¿De dónde sacaste este disfraz de changeling?. Se ve demasiado real.

– Pues yo no… – Blue Ice le estaba pegando con el codo en ese instante – Quiero decir, pues claro. Me he pintado todo el

cuerpo de negro, compré unas alas falsas y unos lentes de contacto celestes.

– Genial, hasta la voz te queda muy real Estoy seguro de que usaste un truco mágico para eso. ¿Y los agujeros?.

– Eso… hace unos años yo… tuve un terrible accidente y mis extremidades quedaron así.

– Que terrible amigo… pero sin duda ese disfraz está increíble. Ojalá pases una muy linda fiesta – dicho eso, el pony

se alejó caminando.

– Vaya… que crédulo era ese tipo. – dijo Solar Reflection.

– Bueno, siempre y cuando Cry explique de cómo esta hecho su disfraz no creo que corramos riesgo alguno. – dijo Ble Ice

– ¡Rápido, ya quiero pedir dulces! – gritó Red Fire.

– Es cierto. ¿Qué estamos esperando? – dijo Cry.

Pasaron de casa por casa pidiendo dulces, la mayoría de los ponys se asustaban al ver a Cry pero él siempre les explicaba

de manera razonable de cómo obtuvo su disfraz y todos parecían convencidos. Él disfrutaba mucho estando con sus amigo y

era muy infantil al pedir dulces, tanto que hasta incluso se emocionaba mucho cuando se los daban, lo cual convencía más a

lo demás de que era un pony y no un changeling. Estaban satisfechos con la cantidad de dulces que tenían y quisieron ir a

casa prematuramente para contar los dulces. Solar Reflection dijo de que quería estar en casa de sus amigos, así que fueron

todos juntos. Pasaron por un callejón bastante oscuro en el trayecto, sintieron que no solo ellos andaban ahí, apresuraron el

paso pero una pony de color gris se les cruzó en medio y detrás de ellos había un grupo de ponys masculinos.

– ¡Alto ahí! – dijo esa yegua – denos lo que tengan de valor y no seran lastimados.

Inmediatamente todos le entregaron sus bolsas de dulces a esa yegua y ella miró al interior de cada una.

– ¿Qué es esto?. Les he dicho que nos den cosas de valor, no dulces – tiró con fuerza la bolsa que tenía en sus pezuñas.

– No tenemos nada que deba ser de valor – dijo Blue Ice atemorizada.

– En ese caso serán lastimados – la pony agarró a Blue Ice alzando su casco para pegarle, hasta que unas pezuñas

agujeradas la agarraron fuertemente.

– ¡Cómo toques a mis amigos otra vez, te juro que no quedará nada de ti! – gritó furiosamente Cry.

El gran grupo de ponys se dirigió a golpear a Cry, pero este combatió con ellos. Los demás se alejaron presenciando la

escena, vieron una paliza de lo más salvaje que hayan visto en sus vidas. Cry sin duda era una máquina para repartir

golpes y devolverlos, aplicaba técincas muy ágiles y dolorosas, no cabe destacar que era muy rápido. En menos de un

minuto todos los agrasores yacían en el piso desmayado y otros adoloridos. La yegua seguía consciente y veía como ese

changeling se acercaba hacia ella.

– Más te vale que hayas aprendido tu lección. – Cry al decir esto provocó que ella se desmayara de los nervios.

Todos salieron del callejón con sus dulces recuperados, un rato despues vino la autoridad local para arrestar a la banda de

criminales que resultaban ser muy buscados en el pueblo.

– ¡Les juro de que él era un changeling!. – gritó uno de los criminales.

– Que bonita exscusa. ¡Ahora sigue avanzando!. – dijo el guardia mientras los llevaba a la carcel.

Los demás estaban viendo a lo lejos como se los llevaban, nadie dijo una palabra y todos se dirigieron a casa. En el camino

nadie quiso hablar y Cry estaba cabizbajo.

– Cry… – dijo Blue Ice

– Sí… – preguntó él tímidamente

– Esa fue la cosa más genial que haya visto en toda mi vida.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Es verdad, lo hiciste en tan solo un minuto! – dijo Solar Reflection dándose la vuelta repentinamente.

– ¡Sí, fue mucho más genial que las películas de acción que he visto!. – dijo Red Fire

– ¡Pero cómo pueden decir eso!. Me convertí en un monstruo por unos segundos, liberé mis instintos salvajes frente a

ustedes y cometí algo atroz. – dijo Cry impresionado por lo que decían sus amigos

Blue Ice se acercó y abrazó a Cry para calmarlo.

– ¿Algo atroz?. Esos horribles ponys si que eran una atrocidad y tú fuiste capaz de ponerlos en su lugar.

– ¿Pero no te diste cuenta de lo que hice?. Hubiera preferido no estar ahí.

– Cry, si no hubieras estado ahí posiblemente nosotros hubieramos terminado peor. Diste un gran gesto de amistad al

defender a tu amigos con el único medio que tenías para hacerlo. No eres un monstruo, además esa era muy mala gente y

no tienes que sentir pena por ellos. ¿Tienes algo que decir contra eso?

– Pues… yo…

– ¿Nada?. Qué bueno saberlo. Ahora si nos disculpas vamos a seguir caminando mientras nosotros hablamos de lo genial

que fuiste en esa pelea.

Siguieron caminado y efectivamente estaban hablando acerca de cómo les pareció la pelea que tuvo Cry con esos bandidos

de las calles. Él por otro lado no podía creer la manera en la que sus amigos estaban actuando, había mostrado el peor lado

de si mismo y ellos lo consideraron algo genial. En realidad que el mundo está loco, pero escencialmente se sintió mejor con

las palabras que le dijo Blue Ice, a diferencia de lo que estaban hablando ahora. Pero pudo comprender de que cuando hay

un ser querido que necesita tu ayuda tienes que dársela, y es fue lo que él hizo… aunque no de la manera que le gusta.

Habían llegado y estaban en frente de la casa.

– Y al final cuando dijiste: "Más te vale que hayas aprendido tu lección". Sin duda fue una de las cosas mas atemorizantes

que he escuchado, ya veo porque esa pony se desmayó al oírlo. – dijo Solar Reflection

– Por favor no es para tanto. – dijo Cry algo molesto – juren de que esto será un secreto entre nosotros.

– Tenlo por seguro. No quisiera saber que clase de locura se le ocurriría mi madre si es que supiera esto. – dijo Blue Ice.

Entraron a casa y se dispusieron a contar los dulces. Cry ya se había olvidado del incidente anterior y quiso compartir este

momento con sus amigos. Todos repartieron sus dulces en cantidades iguales y comieron algunos de ellos.

Más tarde llegaron los padres que estaban bastante animados por la fiesta que tuvieron, Solar Reflection se dirigió a casa

con su parte de los dulces. Era extremadamente tarde y todos se dirigieron a dormir, nadie dijo nada de lo que pasó,

mientras estaban en el pueblo pidiendo dulces.

Cry y Blue Ice estaban durmiendo juntos como de costumbre. En la mente de ella venían un montón de pensamiento sobre el

changeling, cada vez tenía algo más impresionante. Era extremadamente inteligente, sabía tocar el piano muy bien, cocinaba

como profesional, le encantaban los niños y era experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Qué más se podía pedir de él?.

Quizás en el fondo ella realmente le gustaba Cry, lo más raro es que no se sentía extraña de aceptarlo, de hecho se sentía

muy reconfortada de admitirlo en sus pensamientos. Había sido la mejor noche de Nightmare de su vida y estaba

completamente enamorada de Cry.

Mensaje de autor: Quizás se pregunten de cómo he armado esta historia tan rápido. Muy simple, ya tengo la historia ordenada

en un patrón predeterminado y lo único que me falta es escribirlo añadiéndole los ciertos detalles y estilos narrativos.

A muchos les puede parecer extraña la manera en la que he hecho este capítulo, pero fue con el propósito de que pudieran

conocer mejor a Cry y profundizar más el amor que siente Blue Ice por él. También les quiero agradecer mucho de la manera en

la que me están apoyando para que continúe escribiendo. He hecho otro fanfiction el cual no subiré tan a menudo. Y quiero

decirles de que también pienso hacer un Reboot de Volver al Futuro y les aseguro que aquí las cosas serán bastante diferentes,

añadiré otro tipo de culturas y quiero hacerla más divertida y apegada a nuestra situación actual, junto con nuevos personajes.

De nuevo quiero agradecerles mucho por el apoyo, casi me da un infarto al ver los comentarios en mi capítulo anterior. Así que

seguiré escribiendo e ir mejorando la historia, y quien sabe, quizás haya una escena romántica muy pronto, o incluso un de

celos. Se los dejaré a la imaginación, sean muy felices.


	12. Chapter 12 - Esto es real

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 11 – Esto es real

Normalmente los días transcurren de una forma bastante moderada, pero últimamente han pasado bastante rápido. Cry

volvió a la universiadad compensando el tiempo en el que estuvo ausente, esta vez mejor que nunca, conviertiéndose en el

mejor estudiante de toda la universidad y con mayor grado académico jamás visto. Ha estado ya unos meses viviendo entre

la gente que lo apreciaba, ha tenido la oportunidad de hacer todo tipo de cosas, en temporada de invierno la pasó muy bien

lanzando bolas de nieve, en el cumpleaños de Blue Ice le dedicó una canción en piano la cual hizo que no sólo se ruborizara,

sino que hizo que casi se desmayara y no dejara de abrazar a Cry por un largo rato. En sus tiempos libres siempre estaba

dispuesto a estar con sus amigos. Cuantas cosas había arendido sobre la amistad y sobre sus amigos. Todos eran muy

unidos y sobre todo Blue Ice, ambos tenían un lazo especial, pues ellos fueron primeros y mejores amigos desde un inicio

diferente al de los demás, y no cabe destacar de que cada uno era un ser absolutamente diferente pero con muchas

igualdades en el fondo. Esto es algo que hacía especial a cada uno, se apoyaban en las buenas y en la malas, apreciaban

sus lados buenos y sus defectos, de hecho se querían mucho yn casi todos los sentidos, excepto en uno… pero eso

cambiaría en esta noche. Un día en la universidad muy común a otro sucedióa algo lo cual Cry desconocía, se realizará un

baile universitario esa misma noche y todos los jovenes acudían por una pareja. A él no le parecía algo interesante en ese

cierto punto, hasta le parecía algo molesto, todas las chicas le pedían que fuera su pareja de baile esa noche, y no es como

si él fuera una gran cosa, pero no se daba cuenta de que el era el mejor universitario jamás visto, he incluso cautivaba su

maestría en ciertas artes, era perfecto como pareja en muchas formas posibles, pero recordemos que a él no le interesaba

ese tema.

Por otro lado, Blue Ice estaba caminando en los pasillos hacia la salida, las clases habían terminado y su hermano

posiblemente ya estaba en casa, él siempre se apresura para volver apenas saliendo del salón de clases. Blue Ice

examinaba la situación. Esta noche va haber un baile para los universitarios, rara vez pasa esto, pero ella en esas veces

anteriores nunca ha tenido pareja por razones evidentes, esos ponys eran unos tontos. Y quizás esta ves sería diferente, la

única persona que se le ocurría para ir al baile era Cry, en más de una ocasión ella había admitido su amor por él en su

propia mente, no se atrevía a contárselo a alguien que ella conociera, si se lo decía a su amiga y a su hermano creerían que

estaba loca por enamorarse de un changeling y ni hablar de sus padres. A ella le daba cierta pena a Cry, ser un changeling

tiene que ser difícil, vivir fingiendo algo que no eres y tener miedo ante toda la sociedad que te rodea. Es una de las grandes

cosa de las que se compadecía sobre el changeling y que en una que otra situación habían sido lo suficientemente

entrovertidos para hablar de ese tema juntos, en la mayoría de las ocasiones terminaron en abrazos y un poco de tristeza.

Es por eso de que sentía cierta rabia por los demás, nadie sería capaz de aceptar de cómo era Cry ralmente y no estaba

dispuesta a decirle a alguien lo que sentía por él, además sería peligroso. Iba caminado por el pasillo hasta que chocó con

un pony, era Cry en su forma de pony.

– Lo siento Blue Ice, ¿estás bien? – preguntó él

– Tranquilo, no fue para tanto. – respondió ella

– Está bien… ¿vamos a casa juntos?.

– Nunca me iría sin ti.

Estuvieron un rato caminando hasta llegar a la salida, ninguno de ellos había dicho un palabra, hasta que decidieron hablar

por el camino sobre ciertos temas.

– A mí igual me interesa mucho eso. – dijo Cry – Apropósito, ¿has notado la pequeña conmoción que ha habido entre los

estudiantes por pedir parejas para el baile?.

– Sí… yo…

– ¿Puedes creerlo?, me sorpende bastante.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque es simplemente un baile, no es nada especial o algo que deba llamar mucho atención.

– Creo que no conoces mucho el próposito de los bailes.

– La verdad es que nunca antes había escuchado de eso, pero no me parece la gran cosa.

– Muchas parejas enamoradas comparten un momento juntos, puede que sea en público, pero es bastante bonito y además

es divertido. Muchos invitan a otros ponys que ni siquiera conocen y ver si es que puden tener una oportunidad con ellos. Es

algo que no suele verse tan amenudo y poder estar ahí con el pony que tu amas es una experiencia muy… cómo decirlo…

– ¿Cautivadora?

– Quizás, pero a mí me encantaría participar en ese baile.

– Podrías obtener a un pony para que sea tu pareja. Quién sabe, puede que esta noche puedas conseguir a tu pony

especial. Apuesto a que serías muy feliz con él… ¿sabes?, creo que podría conseguirte a alguiena para que sea tu pareja…

– Cry, por favor no lo hagas.

– ¿Por qué no?. Tú siempre me has dicho que hay alguien muy especial que ha estado muy cerca de ti últimamente y que lo

quieres mucho. Si me dices el nombre de ese alguien, yo podría…

– ¡No Cry, he dicho que no!.

– ¿Pero por qué no?. Se de que quizás estes nerviosa por verlo, o incluso de que yo te lo muestre en el baile. Pero imagina

la gran oportunidad que tendrías con él. Me has dicho que él es muy inteligente y de que sabe hacer tantas cosas como yo,

sería alguien perfecto para ti, además no creo de que te rechazaría, ya que es bastante igual a ti.

– Se nota que no has comprendido a lo que me he referido con eso.

– Entonces dímelo.

– Yo… no puedo decirlo, no ahora.

Ella quedó algo triste después de la conversación y Cry no quiso hablar más, sabía que algo extraño le estaba pasando.

Llegaron a casa bastante rápido, Red Fire había llegado a casa bastante rápido, su madre como de costumbre estaba

siempre como dueña de casa y su esposo todavía no había vuelto del trabajo. En esa misma tarde Solar Reflection había

venido con la noticia de que ya obtuvo a un pony como pareja para el baile. La madre de Blue Ice estaba un poco

desepcionada de saber que su hija no había obtenido pareja, tampoco le impresionaba. Solar Reflection y Blue Ice estaban

sentadas en la mesa de la cocina mientras Cry estaba jugando con Red Fire en su forma original de changeling. Ambas

veían como el jugaba con el potro desde la puerta abierta de la cocina.

– Qué pena que no hayas obtenido alguien para el baile. – dijo Solar Reflection

– De todas maneras no creo que importe. – dijo Blue Ice mientras miraba al changeling jugar con su hermano.

– Siempre hay alguien para cada uno en esta vida. Algún día encontrarás a ese pony especial.

– Sí, claro. – Solar Reflection se dio cuenta de la manera en que su amiga seguía mirando al changeling

– Me he fijado de que últimamente has estado muy preocupada de Cry, y siempre lo estás mirando de esa manera tan rara.

– Tienes ilusiones. – dijo su amiga con poco ánimo

– Blue Ice, ¿te gusta Cry? – a su amiga casi le da un infarto por la pregunta que le hizo.

– Yo… no, no lo amo.

– Qué pena, realmente a Cry le hace falta alguien quien amar. ¡Y me da mucha pena de que no seas tú ese alguien!

Solar Reflection se apartó con enojo de la mesa de su amiga y se dirigió hacia el changeling.

– Cry, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja para el baile de esta noche? – de pronto a Blue Ice le dio un pinchazo de ira por lo que

había dicho su amiga.

– ¿No que ya tenías pareja? – preguntó él

– No, era una broma, me gustaría que tú fueras mi pareja.

– Yo… – de pronto Blue Ice agarró con todas sus fuerzas a Solar Reflection y la llevó hasta su habitación.

– Qué raras son las yeguas. – dijo Red Fire

– A veces. – concluyó Cry.

Arriba en la habitación de Blue Ice estaban las dos amigas discutiendo.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? – dijo Blue Ice con mucha rabia

– ¡Admite que te gusta Cry!

– ¡No!

– ¿En ese caso quieres que vuelva abajo a pedírselo de nuevo?

– ¿Por qué hace esto?

– Se lo que está pasando y quiero ayudarte, pero te niegas que lo haga. ¡Admite ya que lo amas!

– ¡Está bien, lo admito, estoy enamorada de Cry!

– Eso es lo que quería oír. – dijo Solar Reflection esbozando una sonrisa

– ¿Y como piensas ayudarme?

– Quiero que tengas el valor de pedirle a Cry que sea tu pareja para el baile.

– Tienes que estar bromeando…

Después de un rato y una larga discusión, Blue Ice fue hacia el primer piso para poder hacerla la petición. Estaba en frente

de Cry mientras su amiga la miraba desde las escaleras.

– ¿Cry?

– Silencio, Red Fire se quedó dormido por estar jugando toda la tarde conmigo. – dijo él mientras dejaba al potro en el sofá.

– Que lindo de tu parte por haber jugado con él. Pero por otro lado m gustaría pedirt un favor.

– ¿Cuál?

– ¿Te gustaría… venir al baile… conmigo?

– ¿Enserio?

– Sí, me gustaría poder estar contigo esta noche. Nadie quiere ser mi pareja y nunca alguien ha querido estar conmigo.

Excepto tú, eres el único chico más cercano que he tenido aparte de mi hermano que ha sido capaz de poder compartir sus

sentimientos y conocimientos hacia mí. Eres el único Cry, por favor.

– Yo… la verdad es que no creo que sea tan malo. Si me lo pones así, estaría encantado de poder bailar contigo.

– Muchas gracias. – dijo ella abrazándolo y con lágrimas en sus ojos

– No llorés, te acompañaré esta noche. – dijo el acariciándo su rostro

Blue Ice no se dejaba de sentir tan bien en frente de Cry, menos mal que ningún impulso hizo que lo arruinara. De las

escaleras podía ver a su amiga con una gran sonrisa. Menos mal que su madre estaba en su habitación en ese instante,

Ya en la tarde, su padre había vuelto del trabajo y Blue Ice les había contado a sus padres que iría al baile con Cry. Su

madre estaba bastante escandalizada con lo que le dijo su hija, pero su padre estaba muy orgullosa de su hija por haber

escogido a Cry como pareja, él lo conocía muy bien y aunque fuera un changeling sabía cuanto le convenía a su hija tener a

alguien como él. Blue Ice tenía un vestido azul de su madre cuando era más joven y el mismo caso fue para Cry, con un traje

negro muy elegante para esa noche, Solar Reflection tenía un vestido amarillo con una rosa en su cabello. Todos partieron al

baile de esa noche.

Cry tenía su forma de pony cuando habían llegado.. La pareja de Solar Reflection era un pegaso de color azul y crin morado,

bastante elegante y con una Cutie Mark de una hoja de prmavera.

Llegó el momento en el que todos tenían que bailar, la canción era suave y todas las parejas bailaban juntas con ese ritmo.

Cry y Blue Ice estaban juntos haciéndolo en ese momento, él realmente sabía bailar muy bien, era cuidadoso, calmado y

tenía mucha elegancia, para ella era una gran sorpresa, nunca habían bailado juntos y ver que él fuera tan buen ello era algo

realmente especial. Aunque realmente no fue tan especial para ella, estaba bailando con Cry y de eso no había duda, pero él

estaba usando solamente un disfraz, era como si baiara con un extraño y no con el changeling que tanto amaba, esto le dolió

un poco en el corazón, saber que las cosas tenían que ser así y no poder compartir este momento de mejor manera. Pero se

sentía bien de que realmente se tratase de Cry y no de otro pony, nunca olvidaría este momento. El baile duró unas dos

horas, todos bailaron, comieron aperitivos y se fueron a sus hogares. Solar Reflection fue junto a su pareja hasta su casa,

Blue Ice y Cry fueron juntos a pie, no dijeron ninguna palabra.

Al llegar no había nadie despierto, todos los demás dormían. Ambos fueron silenciosamente hasta la habitación y arreglaron

su vestuario y lo guardaron cuidadosamente en el armario, luego tuvieron que ir a la cama a dormir.

– Me gustó mucho estar contigo esta noche, fue divertido. – dijo Cry

– A mí también, – dijo Blue Ice – pero no fue tanto lo que esperaba.

– ¿Por qué?

– Me hubiera gustado poder bailar con el verdadero Cry.

– No, eso no era posible, ya sabes lo que soy. Además son horrible.

– No eres horrible. Yo siempre he creído que te ves muy lindo siendo un changeling.

– Yo no creo que me vea lindo, tú eres la única bella aquí.

– Estás exagerando. – dijo ella avergonzada

– Hace años que había dicho lo que pensaba de ti, eres la pony más bella del mundo.

– Pensé que era solo para sentirme bien. – dijo con un gran rubor.

– Nunca diría las cosas a la ligera. Yo hablo en serio cuando se trata de ti.

– Yo también. – dijo ella con un sonrisa

Ellos estaban mirándose cara a cara y cada uno sentía la respiración del otro, ambos sintieron uno extraña sensación y no

podían dejar de verse, empezaron a tener cierta atracción y sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta el punto en el que

invadían su espacio personal. Unos segundos pasaron, Cry estaba por rechazar esa oportunidad, pero justo en ese instante

Blue Ice se atrevió a darle un beso a Cry en los labios, el momento duró bastante. Él estaba completamente estupefacto

frente a lo que ella acababa de haber y una vez que ella terminó de besarlo, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

– ¿Tú… me amas? – pregutó él todavía muy impactado

– Te amo más que cualquier cosa. – dijo ella con mucha felicidad

– ¿A un changelng cómo yo?

– No me importa que seas un changeling, te amo por lo que eres y eso no cambiará nunca.

Estuvieron un rato abrazados, finalmente decidieron dormir, apagaron las luces y se ubicaron uno al lado del otro abrazados

cariñosamente. Antes de dormir, Cry le dio un beso a Blue Ice, ella muy feliz terminó por dormir fuertemente abrazado a él,

ella era se sentía como la pony más afortunada y feliz de todo el mundo, Cry sentía lo mismo.

De ahora en adelante las cosas serían muy diferentes.


	13. Chapter 13 - Todo ha mejorado

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 12 – Todo ha mejorado

Cry despertó viendo a su querida pony dormir abrazada a él. La sensación ahora era mucho más diferente que en otras

veces anteriores. Ahora podía sentir una gran cantidad de amor en ella, incluso en él mismo, era un lindo momento para él,

estuvo un largo rato mirándola hasta que ella despertó. Su sonrisa era grande y su alegría lo era mucho más, le dio un

abrazo más fuerte a Cry y lo miró a los ojos.

– Bueno días. – dijo él

– Dormí mejor que otras veces a tu lado.

– Yo también. No creo que sea necesario que estemos más tiempo de la cuenta aquí, mejor dispongámonos a empezar bien

el día. – él se levantó de la cama en ese momento.

– Está bien… pero antes…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas de mí, saber si es que me amas. – Cry se detuvo un momento para pensar en lo

que le decía su amiga.

– Blue Ice… tú eres la única y primera pony que me ha amado, he dicho muchas veces lo perfecta que eres, aunque muchos

piensen diferente que yo. Yo te amo y no pienso dejar de hacerlo, quiero que podamos estar más unidos.

– ¿Cómo novios? – dijo ella alegremente

– Pues… claro.

– Me siento muy feliz de saber que me amas y que podamos ser novios, te quiero mucho. – terminó diciéndole esto con un

beso y un abrazo. Cry volvió a impactarse por esto.

– ¿Es muy frecuente que los novios hagan esto muy seguido?

– Sí, lo es.

– ¿Y suele ser tan inesperado?

– Por supuesto, así que es mejor que estés alerta. – ella se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – No es necesario que tengas que

cocinar esta vez, hace mucho que no lo hago y además no quisiera que te preocuparas tanto por esto.

Ella bajó al segundo piso y él se quedó un momento contemplando la puerta. Era muy raro todo esto de estar enamorado, y

eso de que apenas estaba comenzando. En sólo una noche se había enamorado profundamente de su mejor amiga, pero lo

que más le sorprendía era el hecho de que ella realemente estaba enamorada de él. Era un changeling, la raza más odiada e

infame que se haya visto en Equestria y a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, de hecho le atraía de que fuera un

changeling en vez de un pony común y corriente. Pero a pesar de esto, él no dejaría de amarla, tenían un lazo muy especial

desde un principio con ella, se sentía realmente bien poder estar enamorado de la chica que fue tu mejor amiga.

No tardó en bajar al primer piso, ella estaba haciendo el desayuno, un rato después vino toda la familia a comer. En la mesa

los dos novios no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, los demás se dieron cuenta de esto, pero no les importó en lo absoluto.

El tiempo fue pasando más rápido que antes, aunque las cosas eran menos complicadas. Ya cada vez a Cry no le era

necesario tener que estudiar tanto, debido a que ya había logrado aprobar en la mayoría de los exámenes y no le era

necesario aprender mucho más de la cuenta, en una día muy especial lo habían llamado a la oficina del director de instituto y

querían contratarlo como científico para esa universidad debido a que había sobrepasado las expectativas de los demás,

pero el quería dedicarse a ser un profesor encargado de la educación de los pequeños potros, esto les pareció muy

desconcertante, finalmente decidieron que fuera así por su gran insistencia, las clases eran muy divertidas para él y podía

ver un gran futuro por delante en cada niño, ellos admitían de que él era el mejor profesor del mundo. Gracias a este trabajo,

obtenía dinero por lo que hacía y como la jornada de trabajo no era tan larga podía pasar más tiempo con Blue Ice, ellos

ahora eran novios y cada vez se amaban mucho más, Cry se acostumbró al afecto que ella le tenía he incluso a los besos

que le daba. Eran cosas bastante raras de compartir entre los novios, pero era algo bastante lindo en el fondo.

También con el tiempo tuvieron el valor de decirle a Solar Reflection lo suyo, ella parecía bastane impresionada y emcionada,

también ella dijo que se había vuelto novia del pony con el que bailó la última vez. También le explicaron lo que ellos sentían

entre si a Red Fire, a él no pareció importarle mucho, de todas maneras tampoco le importaba el amor, ni siquiera cuando se

tratara de su hermana y un changeling. Estuvieron un tiempo discutiéndo acerca de decírselo a los padres de Blue Ice, ella

estaba en bastante desacuerdo, pero finalmente Cry pudo convencerla, la señora Icy e dio un ataque de ira al saberlo, a

diferencia de ella, el señor Flame se sentía muy feliz de su hija por saber que amaba a Cry, aunque fuera un changeling lo

había conocido muy bien y sabía que él era alguien indicado para su hija. Finalmente el padre de Blue Ice pudo tranquilizar a

su esposa para que le diera una oportunidad al Cry, ella pudo aceptar el hecho por las buenas, pero siempre lo estaba

vigilando.

Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que los dos se habían enamorado, unos 4 años. Cry tenía 23 años y Blue Ice tenía

22 años. Ambos habían estado todo ese tiempo juntos y todavía vivían en esa casa. Los padres se acostumbraron que el

changeling fuera el novio de su hija, pensaban que después de todo él realmente era el chico apropiado para ella. Red Fire

era más maduro, con 12 años de edad y mejor deportista que antes, Solar Reflection tenía 22 años y seguía siendo la misma

de siempre, pero la diferencia es que tenía novio y era más traviesa.

Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en esos años. El changeling y la pony compartieron muchos momentos juntos y

nunca dejaron de admitir su amor y tampoco lo habían negado. Ambos se habían conocido ya hace mucho y ahora estaban

más unidos que nunca, eran felices y lo serían por siempre.

Cry amaba demasiado a Blue Ice y quería casarse con ella, había ahorrado una gran cantidad para obtener una casa en el

pueblo y comprare un sortija. Le había pedido permiso a los padres de ella para esto, ellos no pusieron resistencia alguna,

pero le pidieron que cuidara a Blue Ice lo mejor posible y que sea capaz de hacerla la pony más feliz del mundo, él les

prometió esto y les aseguró que tendría un buen futuro con ella. En una noche el le pidió que tuvieran una cita en un

restaurante del pueblo, ella aceptó muy alegremente la invitación. Él se transformó en pony y estuvieron esa noche comiendo

y hablando, cuando ya parecía muy tarde Cry sacó su sortija.

– Blue Ice. – le dijo él con suaves palabras mientras ella contemplaba lo que le tenía – Yo te he amado desde hace muchos

años y admito de que no tendría vida sin ti. Quiero que empezemos de nuevo juntos, ¿te casarías conmigo?.

– Yo… ¡por supuesto que me casaré contigo!. – dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lo abrazaba, él también lloraba de

la felicidad que sentía – ¿Dónde nos casaremos?

– No lo había planeado antes. – dijo él un poco avergonzado – ¿Qué tal si no casamos en algún lugar grande y público?.

– Pero si fuera así, tendrías que usar tu forma de pony.

– Sí, ¿hay algo de malo en eso?.

– Será nuestra boda, quiero que sea algo especial. No me gustaría tener que besar ese disfraz tuyo, quiero casarme con el

chico que realmente amo.

– ¿Pero que haríamos?

– Podría ser en el patio trasero de nuestro hogar, contrataríamos al viejo Black Eye, él organiza bodas, esta ciego y no

sabría que me voy a casar con un changeling.

– Se te ocurren ideas muy raras, pero buenas.

Ellos volvieron a casa para dormir, al día siguiente organizaron la boda y ambos usaron unos trajes de boda que Cry había

comprado anteriormente. En la boda estaba la familia de Blue Ice y Solar Reflection, el viejo Black Eye declaró a los novios

Casados, pero se preguntaba por qué la voz del novio sonaba como un simbido, ellos sacaron la exscusa de que estaba muy

enfermo de la garganta. Para ambos fue el día más feliz de sus vidas, por fin estaban casados. Los padres de Blue Ice

estaban muy orgullosos de ella, lloraron por ella y les desearon lo mejor a ambos, Red Fire extrañaría a su hermana, su

amiga Solar Reflection se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, decía que algún dia se casaría con su novio.

Cuando la boda había terminado, ellos se despidieron y fueron directamente al hogar que Cry compró. Al llegar, Blue Ice se

había quedado completamente impactada, la casa tenía dos pisos y era muy grabde y espaciosa, Cry se había preocupado

por muchas cosas, compró los muebles, aparatos caseros y hasta incluso un piano. Ella frente a todo lo que él hizo por ella,

no pudo resistir las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo con todas sus ganas, era la pony más feliz del mundo.

El resto del día estuvieron arreglando algunas cosas en el hogar y vieron como serían las cosas en adelante, habían dicho

que visitarían a los padres de Blue Ice, también el presupuesto para mantener el hogar, ella seguía siendo una estudiante,

así que Cry tenía que pagar las cuentas, pero eso para él no le era un problema, ganaba bastante dinero con su trabajo.

Al final del día durmieron juntos en una cama mucho más grande y desearon lo mejor por vivir juntos. Muchas cosas les

esperaba por el resto de sus vidas y lo harían juntos, entre una pony y un changeling.


	14. Chapter 14 - Así es como termina

Esa criatura especial: Capítulo 13 – Así es como termina

Cry con su disfraz de Shiny Glass se hayaba en el salón de clases revisando los exámenes de una manera mucho más

rápida de lo común, no había casi ningún error en cada uno y dentro de unos minutos había terminado.

– Bien, al fin he terminado. Hora de irme. – se dijo él mismo

Partió rapidamente hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe, fue corriendo y sin querer había embestido a uno de sus colegas,

provocando que este cayera al suelo.

– Lo siento demasiado, ¿estás bien?. – dijo Cry

– Estoy bien, esto suele pasarme muy a menudo. ¿Pero dónde vas con tanta prisa?.

– Es mi esposa, va a tener un bebé. La dejé a cargo de los médicos esta mañana y ya es bastante tarde.

– ¿Tu esposa va a tener un bebé?. No me lo creo, que bien por ti. Todavía recuerdo cuando hubo ese gran problema que

tuvimos cuando descubrimos que una estudiante de aquí estaba casada contigo, tuviste suerte de que ella justo terminara

sus estudios, de no ser así hubieramos…

– Qué lindo recordarlo. ¡Pero ahora no hay tiempo!. – Sin más previo aviso Cry partió rápidamente a la salida.

– Tú Shiny Glass eres el pony más raro que he conocido. – dijo el profesor – Pero también el más afortunado.

Cry ya había salido de ese lugar y estaba a paso del hospital, entró golpeado las puertas, sin saludar a la recepcionista corrió

rápidamente hacia donde estaba Blue Ice.

– ¿Qué le pasa a ese pony loco? – dijo una potra que contempló la acción de Cry

– Debe de ser otro padre que llegó tarde a ver como nace su potro. – dijo la recepcionista – Es muy común ver este tipo de

cosas en un hospital como este.

Cry seguía corriendo y buscando por los pasillos la habitación correcta, finalmente pudo encontrarla, pero en un intento por

abrirla se dio cuenta de que estaba bloqueada. Lo único que podía hacer era ver a través de la pequeña ventana que tenía la

puerta en medio. Podía ver a los doctores examinado a Blue Ice, por un momento logró distinguir algo, pero desmayó

Instantáneamente al ver al bebé salir.

La situación fue muy confusa, pero se dio cuenta que había despertado en una silla dentro de la habitación. Movió su cabeza

al frente para ver lo que sucedía, no habían doctores, su esposa se hayaba en una camilla abrazando un bulto de mantas y

en ella había lágrimas en sus ojos..

Cry parecía entender lo que ella estaba abrazando, se acerco lentamente y ella pudo ver como se acercaba. Cuando Cry

estuvo a un lado de la camilla quiso decirle unas palabras.

– Lamento haber llegado un poco tarde, pude ver el nacimiento del bebé, pero no fue tan bonito como esperaba. – dijo él un

poco triste.

– No importa. Cry, tenemos dos pequeños potros. – dijo ella con más lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿Dos potros, no que los diagnósticos decían que sólo sería uno?.

– Se equivocaron, pero esto me pone más feliz. Por favor, mira a tus hijos. – ella extendió el bulto de mantas hacia él.

Cry tomó a los pequeños potros y pudo verlos con sus propios ojos. Uno parecía ser un chico y la otra sería una chica como

en los diagnósticos, ambos dormían en el mismo bulto de mantas. El chico era un pony negro de crin celeste, y la chica era

una pony gris de crin azul. Eran las cosas más lindas que había visto en su vida, los estaba sosteniéndo y eran suyos, no

pudo evitar las ganas de llorar, había logrado algo que quizás ningún changeling jamás había hecho. De pronto su alegría

cambió a otro estado al ver que salían unas llamas verdes del potro masculino, y pudo ver caracterizticas de su propia raza,

ojos celestes, colmillos, un cuerno y alas de insecto, estaba completamente paralizado frente a lo que estaba viendo. Élla

se dio cuenta de su reacción y se asustó frente a esto.

– ¿Qué ha pasado Cry? – no hubo respuesta – ¿Cry?

– Uno de nuestro bebés es… un changeling.

– ¿En serio?, déjame ver. – Cry le pasó con cuidado a ambos potros y ella se impactó al verlo – !Cry, tenemos un bebé

changeling, esto es maravilloso!

– No, no lo es. – dijo el con angustia en su voz

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

– ¿No te das cuenta?, nuestro bebé es un changeling. ¡No podrá tener una vida normal y vivir entre los ponys puede ser

peligroso, no merece haber nacido así, esto es un grave error!. – dijo él llorando de pánico

– Ya hemos hablado acerca de esto, nada de eso pasará. Me sorprende que actues así, después de tanto que hablamos que

me gustaría tener un bebé changeling, ¿acaso no lo quieres?. – ella estaba completamente asombrada por lo que él dijo

– Yo… lo quiero mucho. Pero sabes lo dura que ha sido mi vida siendo lo que soy. No quiero que le hagan daño o que sufra

como yo sufría hace años, por verme a mí mismo como un changeling… yo… – las lágrimas otra vez brotaron de sus ojos.

Blue Ice entendía a lo que se refería, acercó a Cry hacia ella y lo abrazó con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro

sostenía a lo bebés.

– Escucha. – dijo ella – Yo te amo por lo que eres, me has demostrado que no todos los changelings son monstruos y son

capaces de lograr muchas cosas como tú has hecho y nuestro pequeño sería capaz de hacer todo lo que tú has logrado. Yo

voy a querer por siempre a mis hijos, sean changelings o no, pero no podrán crecer bien si su padre no está ahí.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

– Quiero que puedas apoyarlos y amarlos, no importa que uno sea diferente que el otro, debes ser capaz de hacer y ser el

padre que siempre querías ser. – Cry nuevamente con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazó a Blue Ice junto con los pequeños potros

que seguían durmiendo.

– Prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo.

– Lo serás.

Ambos seguían abrazados junto a sus pequeños potros.

Sus vidas habías cambiado bastante desde que se conocieron y ahora estaban unidos junto a sus pequeños hijos. Un

changeling y una pony habían hecho algo que jamás se había visto y quizás algo que fuese capaz de cambiar muchas

cosas, demostraron que el amor entre esas diferentes razas era posibe y que no todos deben estar bajo esa sombra del

pasado si pueden convivir juntos. Pero que pena que no se le pueda dar semejante oportunidad a un raza que es capaz de

hacer tantas maravillas, en este caso fue diferente y terminó en algo único y hermoso.

Ahora empezarían sus vidas como una verdadera y unida familia, dentro de un tiempo los padres se encontraban en cama

durmiendo juntos con su potros esperando para que mañana fuera un nuevo día.

Mensaje de autor: Noooooooooo ha terminado todo ;_;. Realmente le estaba dando cariño a este Fanfiction. Quería explicarles

algunas cosas sobre esta historia, lamento mucho haber desarrollado tan poco el capítulo anterior y tener que colocarlo como

una extensa línea narrativa, pero fue hecho con la idea de poder hacer la lectura algo no tan complicado para muchos, debido

a que en caso de haber puesto todas la situaciones que no se vieron hubiera hecho que e fuera capítulo muy largo. Ahora, con

respecto a este final, quizás a muchos no les parezca tan convincente el Fanficiton desde un inicio a fin, pero recuerden la

categoría en que lo puse, fue K+, por lo tanto muchas de las situaciones no fueron quizás lo suficientemente románticas, pero

la idea no era eso principalmente, era poder hacer una historia no tan compleja en el que hubiera una pareja de enamorados

que son completamente diferentes, pero que son iguales en otros aspectos. Creo que pude hacer un final feliz, y les propongo

lo siguiente, Cry y Blue Ice han hecho una familia y quizás tengan muchas experiencias juntos, ¿les gustaría que hiciera una

secuela?. En caso de que quieran que la historia continúe en lo que quedó, tendrán que colocar Reviews de por qué razones

les gustaría que la continuara y si realmente quieren ver lo que sigue, o si les gustaría que la historia termine en lo que quedó,

coloquen su razones de por qué no les gustaría, en caso de que no hayan suficiente Reviews de parte de la mayoría me veré

obligado a no continuar esta historia por el hecho de que nunca supe si es que la mayoría lo quería realmente. Les aprovecho

de decir que tengo un poco pensado esta historia, también de que a partir de mañana voy a subir mi primer capítulo de

Volver al Futuro, he dicho en más de una ocasión de que este será un Reboot, con un nuevo personaje, nueva historia y

añadiendo muchos tipos de cosas sin tener que colocar un conflicto principal.

Espero que tengan un buen día, me verán bastante seguido en esta página y recuerden colocar su Reviews para ver si

continuo esta historia. Adiós.


End file.
